


Threats And Promises

by noose



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cayde being Cayde, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Sex, Smut, Snark, Teasing, how do i even tag, human/exo sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: How do exo/human feelings work? These two are about to find out.





	1. Oops?

The hangar was relatively quiet on this evening. No hustle and bustle of jumpships, no loud whirring of power tools, no banging of mechanics working in ships. Just the familiar faces were to be found in the large bay. 

On one side of the hangar, Amanda Holliday was sitting at her bench tinkering with some mechanical engine part, music playing from the small terminal off to the side. Off to the other side was Cayde sitting on a stool, sifting through a stack of holo pads, and skimming through reports and other tidbits of information. 

Cassidy Harker was a hunter and she'd just returned from the field with both a report and some information for her Vanguard. As skipped down the stairs a small smile formed on her face as she thought about finally being able to speak with Cayde after nearly a week of absence from the tower. 

Once she rounded the last corner into the hangar, her eyes scanned over the vast openness before locking onto Cayde's back. A smirk formed on her face as she remembered that she owed him one from the last time he snuck up on her. The small hunter silently made her way over to him and just as she prepared to strike, Cayde chuckled. 

"Good, very good. I almost didn't hear you this time," Cayde spoke as he spun around in the stool and hopped off.  
"Damn it," Cassidy mumbled as she crossed her arms.  
"Hey, hey! You get an A for effort, at least."  
"I'll get you one of these days, Cayde."  
"I love it when you threaten me."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at his remark and that earned her a quick pat on the shoulder. 

"Anywho. How's my favorite hunter been? I missed having someone laugh at my jokes."  
"And I definitely missed your jokes. Nessus is far too boring for my liking. Too much red."  
"You missed my jokes. But the million dollar question is did you actually miss me?" Cayde leaned in as he asked, adding to the dramatic effect.  
"I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that one."  
"Yeah, so? Maybe I just wanna hear you say it."

There it was. That charm that never failed to bring a smile to Cassidy’s face, no matter how awful things were. 

"You're too kind to me, Cayde," Cassidy spoke softly as she smiled up at him.  
"Nah, I just enjoy makin' you smile."  
"Are you ever going to accompany me on one of these field missions?"  
"Ahh, what can I say? Zavala likes keeps me on a short leash."  
"Yank that leash right out of his hands."  
"Cassidy, you know that's easier said than done."  
"I wish he'd pull his head out of his ass for once. I think he's keeping his best asset from being useful."  
"Wait, what? You think I'm useful?"  
"Oh boy, I think I may have inflated your ego just a bit too much."  
"Ouch."  
"I'm kidding, Cayde," she joked as she playfully nudged the exo in his side. "You're definitely useful and I enjoy having you around."  
"Woo, jackpot! She likes me!"

The small hunter swiftly brought her hand up to cover her now blushing face as Cayde laid a hand upon her shoulder with a chuckle. 

There was absolutely no denying the fact that Cassidy did have some sort of feelings for Cayde, she greatly enjoyed being around him as he always knew how to brighten her day and make her laugh. There were times where she'd return from a mission that didn't go too well only to have Cayde's voice soothe her nerves and bring a smile to her face. Not only was he an amazing friend, he also had helped her immensely in the field with his advice and wit. 

Although, getting Cayde to ever admit he had any sort of feelings for anything other than his favorite gun and favorite drink would be nearly impossible. Nearly. But, there was definitely something there. As an exo, he was unsure as to how he'd deal with the feelings he had for this human woman before him. Sure, he could tell her outright that he adored spending time with her but there was a strong fear of rejection that kept him from doing that. 

"What have I gotten myself into?" were the words that Cassidy mumbled to herself as she glanced up at the man still standing beside her.  
"Well, we haven't really done anything yet. I think we're in the clear."  
"You're going to be the death of me, Cayde."  
"Nah, I ain't lettin' you die anytime soon. Who else would listen to me ramble for hours on end?"  
"Holliday." she deadpanned. 

Cayde made no effort to respond. Instead, he just gave the woman a stare and once he realized that wasn't going to work, he raised his hands and immediately went for both of her sides, tickling her. 

"C-Cayde!" she managed as she began laughing and trying to grab the assaulting hands.  
"Haha, I gotcha now!" the vanguard added his own laughter to the mix as he put up very little resistance and allowed his hands to be captured by the smaller woman. 

Had they not been in an open public space, Cassidy would have surely done something far more brave. Instead, she held onto Cayde's hands for a moment as she locked gazes with him, feeling her face heat up once more. 

Cayde, on the other hand, was rather enjoying this moment as he found himself using one hand to lace his fingers with those of the huntress before him. It was a risky move on his part and he knew it. But, the reaction, the small squeeze he was rewarded with was definitely worth it. 

A few moments passed before Cassidy let her fingers slip away and return to her side. The blush upon her cheeks remained as she offered a small smile to the man before her. 

"Was that too much?" Cayde asked quietly, unsure if his actions were unwanted.  
"No," she began, shaking her head slightly. "I... I liked it."  
"I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. I just wa-"

The words were stopped immediately as a finger was pressed to his lips. The hunter stifled a quiet giggle as she grinned at him. 

"You're overthinking it, Cayde. It's fine. Really."

Cayde shook his head and managed a small laugh. If he wasn't overthinking before, he most definitely is now. Was she shrugging him off? Was this her way of trying to avoid the situation? All sorts of things were running through his mind now. 

"Hey Cassidy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you uh... wanna go get some drinks?"  
"Now?"  
"Yes?"  
"Isn't it a little early?"  
"I'm buying."  
"Done."  
"Jackpot!"


	2. Fear, Among Other Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about feelings is awkward and difficult. Doesn't mean the result has to be bad, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you for the tremendous amount of love????? Like, I expected no one to read this and I just... *stares* Where did you all come from?

The two hunters made their way to one of their frequent bars. It was dark and small but the atmosphere was always quiet and comfortable. Although, that's not really what brought them to this hole-in-the-wall today. 

The two parted ways once they arrived inside. Cayde gave a few patrons a nod before heading to the barkeep to claim a bottle of his preferred green alcohol. As he turned, he scanned the room to figure out just where his huntress was perched. 

Meanwhile, the woman eyed a vacant table conveniently placed in a darker area of the bar and maneuvered her way around the other tables and patrons to claim it. Cassidy slipped onto the stool before pulling her hood back, allowing the dim lights to accentuate her dark auburn hair. 

That's when the nervous feeling in her gut decided to show itself. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at the attractive exo walking toward her, waving a bottle in one hand and a pair of small glasses in the other. 

The sound of glass clinking against the table snapped Cassidy out of her daze. Cayde hiked himself onto a stool opposite the other hunter. He swiftly poured two glasses about half full, sliding one toward Cassidy. 

"Drink up," Cayde spoke with a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
"You know this stuff goes straight to my head, right?"  
"Yeah, sure. I wanna know what's in there, anyway."

With both a chuckle and a smile, Cassidy raised the glass and gently tapped it with Cayde's before taking a generous sip. She never quite figured out what was in this stuff but whatever it was, it was actually pretty good. 

Cayde's eyes were locked onto his drink as he played this scenario over and over in his head. He wanted to ask, he wanted to pry, but did he really want to know? Could they be anything more than friends? He cared so much for this woman, this human hunter that he'd grown so attached to over the years. As much as he didn't want to know, curiosity was definitely getting the better of him. 

Nervous wouldn't even begin to describe the way Cassidy was feeling right now. Her green eyes found their way around and traced over everything else in the room except the one thing she wanted to pay attention to. She was scared, unsure, definitely nervous, and so much more. 

Cayde has been a constant presence in her life for so long now; before the fall, during the war, and especially now. He'd been there when no one else was, when something went terribly wrong on a mission, when her best was merely sub-par in Zavala's eyes as he scolded her. Cassidy was terrified to lose that all over some stupid feelings. 

"Everything alright?" Cayde asked quietly as he studied the woman's face. 

Cassidy let out a heavy sigh as she racked her brain trying so hard to find the right words to say. Fear turned to frustration and the hand that was laying on the table clenched into a tight fist. 

Cayde definitely noticed that but he didn't really know what it meant and that bugged him. It didn't matter anymore. As he leaned against the table, he carefully placed his hand over Cassidy's fist and gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb, his eyes never leaving her face. 

That was all she needed. That one small touch was enough to pull Cassidy back to some sense of normality. The fist slowly unclenched and those green eyes of her's found the blue ones across the table. 

"I'm sorry... I just... There's so much I want to say, Cayde," the words were quiet and her voice was shaky.  
"That makes two of us."  
"That's not helping."  
"I know, I know. I'm still trying to figure out if and how this could work."

Cassidy raised a brow as she looked over the exo's face, trying to figure out what he was talking about. That train of thought was completely derailed when Cayde slowly began pulling his hand away from her. Without even thinking about it, Cassidy reached over hand grabbed his hand and carefully laced their fingers together just as Cayde did before. 

Surprise and shock filled Cayde's mind as he looked down at his hand. The strong fear he once had now diminished greatly as he gave the woman's hand a small squeeze and used his thumb to gently stroke her hand. 

"Cassidy, Is this what you want?"  
"Am I hoping for too much?" Cassidy managed to reply without her voice cracking too much.

A smile began to form upon Cassidy's face as her eyes found Cayde's once again. It was then that she realized she never really did have anything to worry about. 

"Nah, not at all. This is what I want, too," he spoke, giving the smaller hand a gentle squeeze. 

Cassidy let out the breath she was holding, relieved to hear those words in Cayde's voice. There was a heavy weight pulled from her shoulders as Cayde pulled her hand close to his face, pressing his metal lip plates to her knuckles in an attempt to imitate a kiss. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't say it."  
"Don't be. I got a good idea what you were feeling."  
"I was terrified that I'd say the wrong thing."  
"That and you were scared of me leaving, right?"  
"Something like that."  
"Well, I got news for you. I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon."  
"Promise?"  
"Damn right, it's a promise."

In his new found joy, Cayde grabbed his glass and quickly finished off the remainder of the drink before returning his attention to his favorite hunter.

"Let's get out of here."

Cassidy's eyes brightened as she smiled and tried to finish off her drink nearly as fast as Cayde. Instead she managed one small sip before the burn was too much for her to handle. That earned her a chuckle from Cayde as he grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the drink. 

"Come on, lightweight," Cayde joked as he slid off his stool and offered his hand to the woman.  
"Cheater," Cassidy shot back as she accepted his hand as she dropped off the stool.  
"Cheaters never win," he replied with a hint of playfulness in his voice and shot her a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm certain that now I'm just writing this for myself instead. Except the guardian isn't mine and I'm a-okay with that. I hope y'all are enjoying this fic!
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	3. Squishy and Fleshy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another H U G E thanks to everyone! You don't know just how much all these kudos and comments mean to me. All of it drives me to keep this going. Thank you, I mean it.

Once the pair were clear of any and all shady alleyways, they wandered down some of the more bustling streets. These streets were filled with small shops, various street food vendors, and plenty of people. The city was finally starting to make a change for the better after the disaster that had razed everything to ashes. 

The small hunter began humming to herself as she walked next to Cayde, often glancing over at him with a smile. A small idea creeped up into her head and an immediate action was called for. Thus, Cassidy purposefully bumped her hand against Cayde's, studying his face for some sort of reaction. A small chuckle was his only reaction at first but he knew damn well what this woman was up to. 

"Do you ever stop doing that?" the vanguard asked, tipping his head and looking toward Cassidy. 

A confused look formed on Cassidy’s face as she stared up those blue eyes she had grown so attached to. 

"You're gonna have to elaborate on that one."  
"Do you ever stop being so damn cute?"

Oh. How Cassidy failed to see through that was far beyond her. But the compliment was more than gladly accepted. A bright smile crossed her face as she stifled a giggle. That's when Cayde gently took her small hand in his own and chuckled. 

The two walked stride for stride, hand in hand for a few more blocks until the city opened up to a large balcony area. By now, the the evening was drawing to an end and the last bits of color were fading from the sky. Although now, the stars were beginning to shine through the atmosphere. 

Cayde walked over to the edge of the railing and leaned over on his elbows, just looking around and taking in the peacefulness. 

Cassidy, however, had something else on her mind. 

"Cheaters never win, huh?"  
"Damn right."  
"Where'd you hear that one?"  
"Some old saying people kept throwing at me after they'd lose their bets to me."  
"Guess that makes you the only lucky cheater around."  
"What?" Cayde blinked several times as he tried to see through that line.  
"Cheaters never win. But you, Cayde," Cassidy spoke as she gently poked his chest a few times. "You've won my heart."

Well, if this exo had the ability to blush, his face would definitely show it. For once, Cayde was at a loss for words and he was amazed at just how effortlessly she had accomplished that. It's a good thing he didn't need words as he pulled the woman into a tight embrace, wrapping one arm around her waist and resting one hand on the back of her head. 

The hunter was taken aback at Cayde's action but quickly found herself leaning into the embrace. Her arms both found their way around to this back, grasping at whatever just to keep him close. The faint smell of leather and gunpowder caught her attention as she laid her head on Cayde's shoulder. 

Cayde pulled his attention from the water colored dusk sky as he leaned back against the metal rail. His eyes traced over the woman next to him, he took in every little detail, every little freckle, every little scar, every little scratch upon her featherlight armor. He memorized it all. But somehow, it still wasn't enough for him. He wanted to know more, he wanted to see the side of her that she purposefully kept walled off from the rest of the world. 

As the stars twinkled in the sky, a soft breeze blew through Cassidy’s hair, making it shine in the purple and pink dusk light. After a failed attempt to blow a stray piece of hair from her face, she lifted a finger and tucked it behind her ear. That's when she turned her attention back to Cayde, who now looked like he was lost in his thoughts. 

"Are you still awake over there?"  
"Nope."  
"You look like you've got something on your mind."

Something... Yeah, that's what he was gonna call it for now, 'something'. In his own mind, it was a touchy subject but he trusted this woman with his life and trusted her enough to be open about such a thing. 

"It doesn't bother you that I'm not fleshy and squishy like you?"  
"Why would it?" her answer came quickly as she looked up to find Cayde's eyes.  
"I dunno," he shrugged, trying to come up with a real answer.  
"If I was really concerned about squishiness, I'd be all over Shaxx."  
"Touché."  
"I don't care that we're different on the outside. We've known each other for years and never once did you ever give me a reason not to trust you."

The vanguard opened his mouth to respond but reduced it to a quiet chuckle as he raised his hand to softly run the back of it down Cassidy’s smiling face. 

"I like you just the way you are, Cayde."  
"Flattery is going to get you to all the right places."  
"I'll take the non-stop flight, please."  
"One ticket to my heart coming right up," no sooner than the words left his mouth, Cayde slipped his arms around the young hunter's waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her around once.

And there it was. That look, that woman's smile that tamed the gunslinger's wild heart. Everything else could be lost but so long as he still had this hunter and her smile, he could never be unhappy. 

Cassidy was all smiles and laughter as she beamed up at Cayde and took his hands into her own. There was such a feeling of comfort in her heart whenever she was in his presence but now, that comfort changed into something like love and real, true happiness. But, even then, her stomach knotted up as her green eyes scanned over his face. There was something she wanted so badly to do but she was so unsure of how it would play out. 

With a spark of bravery and a quickly inhaled breath, the smaller woman grabbed both sides of the vanguard's hood and stood on her tippy toes to carefully place a gentle kiss on his face, about where a human's lips would be. 

The whole moment completely caught Cayde off guard and it was nearly over before he could even react. Everything was a blur, that was definitely his first experience with a human kiss and he was totally not prepared in the least. Improv lord or not, there was no way he could ever finger-gun his way out of that. 

Instead of trying to deal with his thoughts, Cayde quickly tossed them aside as he placed his hands on the guardian's hips. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Cassidy managed to slip out with a shaky breath as she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment. 

Cayde let out a chuckle as he raised a finger and slid it under Cassidy’s chin, tipping her head upward so that he could see her now blushing face. 

"Quit apologizing, Cassidy. It takes a special kind of person to catch me off guard, especially like that."

Cassidy didn't speak. Instead, she finally let out a breath that she'd been holding for way too long and Cayde definitely noticed it. How she was so brave and fearless out in the field but so timid and unsure right now, Cayde would never be able to figure that out. 

"You know, I could really get used to those."  
"Really?"  
"Trust me, I liked it. I liked it a lot."  
"I'm glad, I honestly had no idea how you'd react or if you'd even enjoy it."  
"You're fine. You could throw someone off the tower and I'd turn my head."  
"Cayde..."  
"What? It's true!"  
"What am I ever going to do with you?"  
"Dunno," he gave a small shrug and chuckled as he raised a hand to ruffle Cassidy’s hair.  
"Hey, hey, you're messing up my pristine hairstyle!"  
"You mean hood hair?"  
"I swear to god, Cayde. I will end you."  
"Oh, don't threaten me with a good time. My poor heart can only handle so many let downs."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh at his joke as she playfully nudged his shoulder. The two were both laughing with each other for a few seconds before the single large light in the park went out. Both of them immediately stopped laughing but Cassidy quickly let out a muffled giggle when she looked up at Cayde's glowing eyes. 

"Well then," Cayde said flatly as he turned his attention to the light and glared at it. 

There were plenty of other smaller lights near the balcony but that particular lamp was the main source of light for the small park. The two took it as a sign of it getting a little late and to head back to their quarters. 

"It's alright, Cayde. We've got plenty more days and nights."  
"But I was enjoying this particular night."  
"I know, so was I. But you're more than welcome to walk me home."  
"I don't even remember where you live nowadays."  
"Well, I've got some news for you, I don't either."  
"Oh boy. Guess I'll just have to take you with me for the night til we can get you to the lost and found in the morning."  
"Where's my sign that says 'if lost, return to the hunter vanguard' when I need it?"  
"Are you kidding me? Hunters don't get lost! We just get wind up in the completely wrong place."  
"Like a Vex infinite teleportation loop?" Cassidy added with an oh so smug look on her face.  
"Shhhhh," Cayde quickly raised a finger to his face. "We don't talk about that."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh as she flashed Cayde an amused grin. 

"C'mon, I'll be your body guard on the way back," Cayde spoke with a playful hint to his voice as he offered a hand to his huntress companion.  
"I think it may be the other way around, but I'm certainly not going to turn down your generous offer."

Cassidy took his hand with a smile and Cayde immediately gave her hand a small squeeze. His gaze never really left her face as he was just finding himself captivated by this woman's smile. That happiness she exuded was rather contagious 

"Let's see if we can't find a little trouble before the night's over, yeah?"  
"Cayde, you're terrible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like this one? I love writing Cayde, he's such a fun guy. 
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	4. Hotshot & Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for a quick walk back to the tower...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never stop thanking everyone for all the kudos, comments, and views. <3333

Their return to the tower was intended to be quick as it was already getting late but there was just so much to see on the small streets. Everything was finally starting to return to come sort of normality. The two hunters took their time as they wandered around, trying various sweets and drinks from the small vendors. There was even a small ramen stall that Cayde insisted on stopping at but quickly deemed it sub par compared to his favored ramen shop. 

The other hunter was determined to try all of the different kinds of fruit juices and smoothies. Oh, and kebabs. Cassidy absolutely loved grilled kebabs as it greatly reminded her of being out in the field. Something about that smoked flavor just made it perfect. 

"Here, try this!" Cassidy said with a huge grin as she offered a kebab to her partner in crime.  
"What is it?" Cayde took it and examined the meat for a moment.  
"It's chicken and it's absolutely delicious," she managed to say as she bit off a piece of her own kebab. 

The vanguard watched for a moment before shrugging and trying a piece for himself. It didn't take him long at all to see why Cassidy favored these simple kebabs as they certainly were quite tasty. 

"How is it?"  
"This is really good."  
"I told ya so!"

With a grin, she ran back to the stall and grabbed two more, even dropping a few coins in the tip jar. 

"I think these should hold us over."  
"Cassidy, you're an angel."  
"I try. But last I checked, hunters don't really fly."  
"We just fall with precision."  
"And luck."  
"That's definitely got something to do with it."

Both of them quickly finished their kebabs as they chatted on their walk back. They swapped jokes and stories, laughed with one another, and even poked fun at some of their own mishaps. Though, as they walked the whole way back, Cayde made certain of one thing; he always kept his hand intertwined with Cassidy's. 

As the two hunters approached the tower, their reality quickly came back to them. There was no chance of a 'normal' life for either of them, be it together or not. They were guardians, protectors, and they could not and will not shirk their duties. But, so long as they had each other, that reality didn't seem quite so bad. 

Cayde scanned his ID tag and they were granted access to the lower floor of tower. Cassidy followed behind and glanced around the large area before allowing herself to breathe once again. It was a hunter instinct she'd developed over the years, don't breathe until the coast is clear. A small tidbit that had served her well. 

"What floor you on?"  
"Hm? Oh, it's 72."  
"Gotcha."

With a few quick taps, the vanguard has initiated the elevator call. He leaned his shoulder against the wall and turned his gaze to the woman beside him. Cayde watched those green eyes scan over everything in the area before they found locked onto his own eyes. And then, there it was, Cassidy's smile that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

What this human hunter had found in him, whatever she had found that kept bringing her back to him, Cayde would never know or understand. It didn't matter what it was, Cassidy would stand beside him until she couldn't stand no more. A friend, a light, a smile. Cayde meant the world to her and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him. Just the way he looked at her when she smiled, it just brought out even more happiness. Sure, she may not fully recognize his facial expressions but his body language was all she needed to see to understand. 

Once inside the elevator, Cayde leaned against the back wall and placed an arm around Cassidy's shoulder to pull her closer to him. It was an affectionate gesture and Cassidy couldn't help but smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"We should do this again sometime, yeah?"  
"You've got yourself a date, hotshot."  
"Heh, I like the sound of that. You're gonna get me in a lot of trouble with that, little lady."  
"Where the fun if you're not causing a bit of a stir?"  
"I knew there was a reason I liked you from the start."  
"I could think of a lot of reasons why you like me."  
"Give me another one."  
"The first time we met and I seriously doubted you and your knife skills. I have no regrets about losing 500 glimmer that day."  
"Oh man, I remember that! The look on your face when I hit that bullseye five times straight."  
"And I couldn't hit it to save my life!"  
"Look at you now, though. You're gettin' to be a real pro."  
"Well, I was taught by the best damn hunter I've ever met."

The two of them swapped their stories for a few more minutes until the elevator came to a halt, releasing them to their desired floor. 

Cayde followed Cassidy down the corridor until she stopped at one particular door, her door. With a quick scan of her ID, the door beeped and opened, allowing access to the small apartment. Once she was through the doorway, Cassidy flipped the light switch before she glanced over her shoulder and watched as Cayde stood there. 

"You're more than welcome to come in. It's not like you haven't been in here before."  
"True enough, but it is already kinda late."  
"Oh, come on Cayde. Just give me 5 more minutes with you?"

Oh. Well, if that's how she was going to be, Cayde definitely wasn't going to deny her. At this rate, he may as well just offer to stay as long as she wants. 

"Alright, alright. I'm all yours," he replied with a bit of a chuckle as he walked through the door, closing it behind him.  
"That's all I wanted to hear."

The apartment was small, nothing overly fancy, it had all the basic necessities one would need for a decent stay. Being a busy hunter didn't require an elaborate dwelling or anything even remotely fancy. Just a simple place to catch some sleep once in a while. 

As soon as Cassidy plopped down on the couch, she immediately began fiddling with the buckles on her boots to pry them off her tired feet. Cayde on the other hand, snagged a chair from the small kitchen table to drag it into the den before sitting backwards in it, resting his arms on the chair back. He watched the small hunter make quick work of the various snaps and buckles on her armor, shrugging and kicking off bits and pieces. 

"Sorry, I had to get all that off."  
"No, no. Don't worry yourself, I was enjoying the show."  
"Well, I hate to tell you but show stops here."  
"Aww, no encore?"  
"Nah, not tonight. Call it a raincheck for another night, I'm exhausted."  
"I'm gonna hold you to it."  
"Only if you promise."  
"You got it."

Cassidy offered a small smile as she gathered her armor pieces and walked over to the next room, her bedroom, and placed them on a small desk. Once she returned to the den, she noticed Cayde had replaced the chair and was waiting for her. 

"Heading out?"  
"As much as I don't want to, I gotta let you get some rest eventually."  
"Something like that."  
"C'mere," Cayde whispered as he grabbed Cassidy's wrist, pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you, Cayde. I had such an amazing night tonight."  
"You really don't have to thank me. I'd do anything to see that smile on your face."

Hearing those words made Cassidy's heart flutter as she hid her blushing face against Cayde's chest. What ever did she do to deserve such love and affection? That was something she would never know but wouldn't ever question it if it meant keeping him nearby. She let out a happy sigh as she found herself drifting back to that familiar scent of gunpowder once again. 

Cayde ran a hand through her auburn locks before sliding that same hand down her back, finally resting it on her waist. He had found himself in a predicament, as much as he wanted to let Cassidy get some sleep, he didn't quite want to leave her. Quite torn between the decisions, he supposed it would be best to take his leave now and deal with the rest of it later. 

"Get some rest, alright? I'll catch up to you tomorrow sometime."  
"Alright. I'll come find you when I can."

Cassidy looked up and gave a nod as she took a step back, letting her hand linger on his chest for just a moment. Cayde leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her temple, which Cassidy quickly figured out his version of a kiss, before turning to leave. 

"Cayde, wait..." Cassidy spoke quietly as she swiftly reached out and grabbed his hand.  
"Hm?" 

He quickly turned on his heel to face the smaller hunter, tipping his head to the side just a bit. 

"I just..." the words were there on the tip of her tongue but she lacked the bravery to force them out. "Ah, it's nothing."  
"Heh, alright. Sleep well, my huntress."  
"Good night, my handsome hunter."

And with those words, Cayde slipped out the door. 

Cassidy let out a heavy sigh as she locked the door, she was both angry and relieved that she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted. Perhaps it was for the best. 

Once she made her way to the dimly lit bedroom, she changed into her pajamas which consisted of a small t-shirt and shorts. It wasn't but a few moments before she finally made herself comfortable in bed and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the shorter chapter, I was kind of running out of ideas for how to close off the night. No worries though, I've already got ideas for the next few chapters!
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	5. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings suck, let's face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone, I love you all so much. <3 This is now my most popular work!

The next morning started off just like any other, it was, in a sense, normal. The alarm clock rang out at 8:13am, alerting it's owner that it was time to rise and shine. After a moment on contemplating hitting the snooze button, Cassidy groaned and reached over to silence the alarm. The morning sun was already pouring in through the gaps in the window blinds, it certainly looked like the weather was going to be rather nice today. 

The hunter sat up on the edge of her bed and stretched her arms as high as she could, popping several joints as she did. She didn't have much of a morning routine, merely the basics. A quick shower, a quick meal, and out the door. 

After Cassidy exited the shower, she began picking her under armor clothing, setting the pieces on her bed. Though, she paused for a moment and thought about if she'd really be needing her armor for simple errands. 

Nah, the heavy armor was going to stay home this morning as she opted for her second set of lightweight leather and fiberglass armor. Sure, the protection wasn't nearly as great as her field armor, but it allowed her to move around freely with no hassle. 

With a quick ding of the microwave, Cassidy grabbed her breakfast sandwich and a bottle of water before strolling out the door, closing and locking it behind her. Now, her day had begun. 

Cayde's morning didn't start off too differently from Cassidy's until he found himself oversleeping. The 8am alarm came and went and Cayde was still dead asleep. His Ghost let out a frustrated mumble and decided to take measures into his own hands by floating repeatedly into his face until the Ghost was swatted away. 

"I'm up, I'm up," Cayde grimaced as he rolled over and looked at the clock. 

8:42am. 

"What?! Oh man, Zavala's gonna throw my ass off the tower if I'm late again!"

In a swift flurry of movements, Cayde quickly got dressed and adorned his armor, fixing straps and snaps as he made his way to the kitchen to find some chow. 

"Cayde, it's 8:57. You're going to be late for your 9:15 meeting if you don't leave within the next 4 minutes," the informative Ghost reminded.   
"Damn it," he mumbled before going after a cold bagel and darting to the door. 

It wasn't usually like Cayde to oversleep so late. Perhaps it was the events from the previous day still on his mind, perhaps it was the lovely dream of Cassidy he was having. Either way, he was definitely going to be late and Zavala was more than likely going to scold him for it. 

A scolding is exactly what Cayde received when he tried to slip ever so silently into the hall more than 5 minutes late. The two other vanguards were already stationed at their respective places as their glares found Cayde rather quickly. with a reluctant sigh, Cayde raised his hands knowing he could never do or say anything to apologize. He simply took a seat and waited, already dreading the next few hours. 

One boring topic turned to another as Cayde fiddled with a pen on the table, spinning it around idly. Part of him was hoping that Cassidy would come and attempt to kidnap him, but another part of him didn't want her facing consequences on behalf of his own immaturity. Thus, he tolerated the discussions for a while longer, adding his own half-assed opinions when asked. 

Somewhere else in the tower, Cassidy had stopped by the hangar to check on the repairs and updates to her ship's warp drive after it had a hiccup during her last return from Nessus. Amanda Holliday assured the hunter that the ship was only being worked on by her. 

"Trust me, I'll get ya flyin' in no time, Cass," Amand spoke as she grinned up at the ship.   
"I'm glad it's you working on it. You know how I am with my ship."  
"Don't blame ya. I'll give you a call in a couple days once she's ready for the sky again."  
"Thanks, Amanda. I owe you one."

The hunter waved to her friend as she left the hanger, now off to deliver a few reports from her last couple missions and then she was practically free for the remainder of the day. 

Once all her errands were complete, Cassidy made her way to the large meeting hall in hope of stealing away her favorite vanguard. Slowly, she peered around the corner and saw Cayde standing there with his arms crossed, staring out the large window. 

"Psst!" Cassidy poked her head from around the corner in an attempt to grab Cayde's attention. 

That's when he heard it, that little noise that broke his focus. Or, rather whatever focus Cayde even had on the boring topic of the meeting in mind as he looked over to catch a glimpse of his favorite red-headed hunter. She was walking into the large room holding a holo pad in her hand 

Both Zavala and Ikora gave the guardian a nod as she walked up to Cayde. A small smile was on her lips but the rest of her face held something else. It wasn't rare for this hunter to try and pull Cayde away from meeting and gatherings, especially when he looked absolutely bored out of his mind. The other two vanguards were well aware of her close friendship with Cayde, perhaps they even even predicted their current relationship. Regardless, Cayde would be sent a file containing highlights and notes from the entire meeting. 

"Am I interrupting something?" she spoke rather politely as she addressed the commander.   
"Nothing that Cayde wouldn't mind missing out on," Zavala spoke in his usual plain tone but just a hint of a smile.   
"Good to hear. I need his attention with something."   
"He's all yours, Cassidy."  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Cayde finally spoke up and he glanced between the two of them.   
"No," Cassidy quickly spoke as she nudged his arm. "I want your input on a few things."  
"Well, guess I'll catch you guys later," the hunter spoke as he shot a pair of finger guns at both Ikora and Zavala. 

The two remaining vanguards both shook their heads as the pair of hunters left, giving each other a look of understanding. They most definitely knew what was going on between the two hunters. 

Once they had exited the hall and made their way to the surface, Cayde let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around the smaller hunter's shoulder. 

"Thanks for saving me from another six hours of Zavala's endless droning."  
"You looked like you needed a break. I poked my head in about a half hour ago and you were hunched over some holo pad, waving your hands about. Figured I'd check back in on you."  
"And you didn't steal me away the first time? You're so cruel to me."  
"I could have left you there," a sly grin popped up on her face as she looked over at him.   
"You wouldn't do that to me!"  
"Would I?"  
"Would you?"  
"Nah, I'd never let you suffer such a fate."  
"I'm not sure my Ghost could bring me back from that."

No sooner than Cayde spoke, his Ghost popped up and floated above his shoulder before floating to and around Cassidy's head. 

"So, you're the woman Cayde's been sleep talking about," the Ghost started as it examined her.   
"Woah, woah, woah. He's lying, I don't talk in my sleep!" the vanguard said rather quickly, folding his arms across his chest. 

Cayde's Ghost chuckled before landing softly on top of Cassidy's head. Barely a second later, Cassidy's Ghost appeared and began circling the other Ghost. 

Since Cassidy couldn't see what was happening, her eyes locked onto Cayde's face as he let out a chuckle. 

"I think they like each other."  
"Sure seems like it," Cassidy spoke with a hint of laughter as she reached up to poke the Ghost perched upon her head. 

The pair of Ghosts each floated back to their respective owners after circling and observing each other for a few moments. Cassidy assumed it was some sort of bonding experience or something like that. Cayde just thought it was both cute and amusing. 

The two of them casually strolled hand in hand together through the tower, unsure of any sort of destination. Simply being out and about together was good enough for them. A few guardians waved as they passed, others gave a quick greeting, one even asked about their human/exo relationship as they quickly noted that they were holding hands. Cassidy quickly gave a few choice words to the prying guardian before sending them on their way. 

"I hate that. I really really hate that," Cassidy mumbled as she leaned against one of the railings.   
"Some folks just don't understand happiness."  
"I know I shouldn't let it get to me like this..."

Cayde stood beside her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. 

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Cass. The whole damn tower could try and tell me it's wrong or it's not going to work or, or, or whatever other stupid excuses. But, you know what? I'd still be standing right here next you. Nothin' can take you away from me."  
"Cayde, you're the most wonderful man I've ever met."  
"Not sure wonderful is a term I'd use. I was thinking maybe badass or super fantastically awesome."  
"All of the above."

A quiet chuckle escaped Cassidy's lips as she looked over at Cayde before leaning her head against his shoulder. That's when she felt Cayde's arm wrap around and pull her closer to him. It was definitely the little notions like that that showed her that Cayde really did care, that he would protect her, that he wasn't lying when he said he'd always be by her side. 

"So, about these things you needed my input on," Cayde began as a playful tone made it self more prominent in his voice. "Do they actually exist?"  
"Nope! Well, actually, maybe. I'd just have to actually find something. But as of right now, I got nothing."  
"Well, how about this? You wanna grab some lunch?"  
"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day."  
"What are you in the mood for?"  
"We could always go to your favorite ramen shop, they're really good."   
"A girl after my own heart."  
"Heh, what can I say? You've got a lot of influence on me."  
"Spicy ramen, here we come!"

Cayde pushed himself off the railing and offered his hand to the woman, giving her a slight bow as well. More than delighted, Cassidy accepted his hand with a warm smile as they walked off to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part two of their lunch date. Perhaps they'll find themselves some shenanigans? We'll see! 
> 
> Feel fee to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	6. Chow Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is gonna turn down free food, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, I AM ALIVE. Okay, so, initially, this chapter was up to 3k words and I had no idea where to break it up at. I wound up cutting it in half and adding a little more to this one. So, I've already got most of the next chapter written. Enjoy this one while I finish up the next one~ :D Once again, thank you for all the support on this fic!

The elevator ride to the ground level was quiet, there were too many people in the elevator for Cayde and Cassidy to have a conversation. Though, once they were finally able to leave the elevator, Cayde dramatically stretched his arms and complained about claustrophobia, earning him a laugh from Cassidy. 

It was a quick walk to Cayde's favorite local ramen bar, it was his go-to place whenever he was hungry and too lazy to cook for himself. Once they arrived, the two hunters grabbed a table on the small patio off to the side of the bar. Cayde quickly stepped in front of Cassidy and pulled the chair out for her, motioning her to sit. Without a second thought, Cassidy generously accepted his sweet action and took a seat as Cayde pushed her in. 

"What can I get ya?" Cayde asked giving her shoulder a pat.   
"How about mildly spicy beef ramen?"  
"Good choice. I'll be back in a sec!"  
"Cayde, wait, I gotta give you some money."  
"Nah, don't worry about it. It's my treat."  
"I'm never gonna turn down free food," Cassidy spoke with a laugh. 

Cayde gave her a small wave as he made his way up to the bar to place their orders. It wasn't but a few seconds before he was quickly attended to. 

"Hello, my good friend!" The owner enthusiastically welcomed Cayde with a smile.

The two exchanged greeting and chatted for a moment before Cayde's order was promptly taken. He knew it would be a few minutes before the food was ready, thus the vanguard strolled back to the table. 

"Hey Cass, got anything else planned for the day?" he asked as he leaned onto the table.   
"I just need to go see Amanda and see how my ship is coming along. After that, I'm all yours."  
"Eager to get back out there, huh?"  
"The city is nice and all but you know how I get after being grounded for too long."  
"That's when the little troublemaker in you gets loose."  
"That's the side that will accept any dare you toss out."  
"Oh? Well, that's good to know. I'll have keep that in mind."  
"Don't get too many wild ideas, Cayde," Cassidy began with a smug look on her face as she playfully poked his arm.   
"No promises," he slyly added as pushed himself off the table. "Give me a sec, food should be done," Cayde spoke, giving Cassidy's side a poke before quickly getting out of her reach. 

The red headed hunter let out a giggle as she watched her handsome vanguard stroll back to the small ramen bar. The way he carried himself as he took each step had Cassidy mesmerized, she knew he was confident in himself but never had it crossed her mind to watch his movements. A smile crossed her face as she found yet another thing that she adored about this hunter who'd captured her heart. 

It wasn't but a few moments before Cayde walked back to the table with one large bowl in each hand. He watched as Cassidy's eyes lit up as he placed a bowl before her, giving her a little chuckle. 

"Dig in, kiddo," he said as he took a seat, sliding a pair of chopsticks toward his companion.   
"Thank Caye, you're wonderful," Cassidy thanked him with a big smile across her face. 

If the smell of a delicious meal want immediately before him, Cayde would have taken more than a quick moment to appreciate that smile upon Cassidy's face. But, this ramen was calling his name. 

The two hunters gave each other a nod as they dug into their meals. It had been quite a while since Cassidy had eaten anything that she didn't cook herself. It was a more than welcome change of pace, especially since she was being accompanied by one particular person. 

"Oh man, this is so good," Cayde managed to get out between two bites. 

All Cassidy could manage was a nod and a mumbled 'mhmm' as she was too busy savoring the flavor and tastes of her meal. 

There was a comfortable silence between them as they enjoyed eating their ramen. Or, at least a silent as it could be on a bustling street. The surrounding atmosphere almost completely drowned out Cayde's mildly obnoxious slurping as he devoured the noodles. An amused look crossed Cassidy's face as she glanced up to find the source of the sound. 

It didn't take either of them too long to finish up their meals. Cayde finished first and leaned back in his chair to let out a satisfied sigh. The small hunter finished up by laying her chopsticks across the top of the bowl and smiling up at Cayde. 

"That was absolutely delicious. Thank you, Cayde," she spoke as she looked over his face.   
"Heh, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Cayde replied as he grabbed her bowl, stacking it in his own.   
"Next time, it's on me."  
"Now tell me, what kinda man would I be if I let a lady pay?"

Cassidy didn't speak, instead she just raised a brow as she silently questioned him. 

"Can't have myself lookin' bad in front of my favorite hunter, now can I?" Cayde spoke with a playful tone in his voice.  
"Aww, Cayde, I'm your favorite?" Cassidy returned, fluttering her eyes sarcastically toward him.   
"Always have been, always will be."

Whether the words were in a joking manner or not, a slight blush found its way creeping into Cassidy's face. She quickly looked away hoping that Cayde wouldn't notice. 

Oh, he definitely noticed. He let out a small chuckle as he sauntered off to return the dishes to the bar. Cassidy quickly followed behind him, waiting near the sidewalk for his return. 

"I am so stuffed," Cayde groaned as he stood beside the smaller hunter.   
"Well, you can walk it off on the way hangar."  
"But, that's so far."  
"Come on," Cassidy urged, grabbing his arm and giving it a playful tug.   
"Aye aye, captain," he spoke with a laugh, taking Cassidy's hand in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like this chapter? I figured why not indulge in a little bit of everyday life. 
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much for that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this fic so much love and attention! <3

The walk to the hangar went by quick as the two hunters exchanged short stories, tales, lies, and shenanigans. It was a good thing the elevator was empty as Cayde kept going on and on about this ginormous Vex he slayed singlehandedly while he was lost on Nessus. It didn't matter if it was true or not, he kept getting Cassidy to snicker and smile, and that was definitely good enough for him. 

The pair were greeted by the roaring noises of jet engines as they made their way down the stairs to the hangar. Cassidy's eyes scanned the wide open bays in search for her ship and there it was, not too far down the line with a few tool carts surrounding it. That's when she made a hasty beeline for her ship. 

"Well, hey there Cassidy," Amanda greeted the hunter with a wave as she peered up from a holopad she was studying. "And lookie who you've got in tow!"  
"Hey, I'm not here by choice, y'know!" Cayde chimed in with a laugh. 

Cassidy tried her best to ignore the growing blush on her face as she shook her head and managed a laugh.

"Rumor has it that you two are the hot new power couple in the tower," the mechanic drawled, grinning all the while.  
"What?!" both of the hunters exclaimed in unison.  
"You can't tell me it isn't true! Cass, that look on your face just confirms it all!"

A hand quickly raised to Cassidy's face as she did her best to cover up the evident blush. This rumor was quickly becoming something of a plague and spreading far too quickly. However, the vanguard was quite amused at how Cassidy was handling the situation. 

"Power couple, eh? Clearly the masses know what they're talking about," Cayde added, purposefully looking at Cassidy the entire time he spoke.  
"Well, we could have been called worse," Cassidy replied with a small shrug. 

The trio all shared a laugh as Cayde came up with a few less than exceptional nicknames for Cassidy and himself. 

"Anyway, before we get too sidetracked, what's the update on my ship?"  
"Heh, yeah, she should be ready to go by tomorrow. Just gotta put some of the finishing touches on and you'll be all set to fly again," the shipwright explained, glancing up at the rear of the ship.  
"You're amazing, Amanda. Thank you. I can't wait to get back out there."  
"No problem, Cass. I'll ping ya when she's all set and ready."

Goodbyes were exchanged and the hunter duo headed off once again. With no destination in sight, they wandered around to the tower's bazaar area and glanced around at all the small shops. 

"One of these days, I'm going to convince Zavala to allow you to come with me when I head out into the field."  
"Heh, you know that's just a waste of breath, right?"  
"Maybe... But, I'm sure as hell gonna try. Call it field work observation or mission oversight, some fancy termed thing like that."  
"You know, you may be onto something here," he raised a hand and tapped his chin as he began thinking.  
"See? I'm a veteran hunter, you could say you're grooming me to be the next hunter vanguard or something."  
"This job sucks. I wouldn't wish this upon anyone... But, I definitely see where you're going with this."  
"My ship should be good to go tomorrow sometime. So, we've got until then to devise a master Cayde escape plan."  
"Or, kidnapping."  
"Cassidy's intricate and genius Cayde kidnapping escapades."  
"That's got a nice ring to it."

The two hunters shared a laugh and began tossing little ideas back and forth. There were plenty of valid reasons and a few not-so-valid reasons, a couple bad ideas, even a plot to simply steal Cayde away without a word. Cassidy made mental notes of everything, slowly beginning to piece together her actual plan and argument. 

Cayde watched the small hunter beside him as she was deep in thought. Brows furrowed, gaze locked, a look of pure determination. Yep, he was definitely falling head over heels for everything about this woman and he was blissfully enjoying every single moment. 

The bright street lamps began to come alive one by one as the evening sky began to fade darker and darker. The people among the streets began to slowly dissipate and thin out as the night began to arrive. The vanguard glanced to the sky and gave a small sigh, knowing his day with Cassidy was coming to an end. 

"Wanna head back to my humble abode? Maybe catch a movie on the tv? I've got popcorn and junk food," Cayde asked as turned up his charm by taking Cassidy's hand in his own and giving it a slight squeeze.  
"You know what? I happen to really like that idea, Cayde," she replied, smiling at his simple action and returning the squeeze with one of her own.  
"Good, I wasn't going to let you say no anyway."  
"Oh, thanks, I see how it is."  
"Could be worse. I could drag you to one of my vanguard meetings."  
"You dare to threaten me?"  
"Well, I mean, you were the one who said something about bein' the next hunter vanguard."  
"Oh, gross. I'd give it a week before I'd just disappear."  
"Are you kidding me? Three days, tops, and you'd be out."

Cassidy had to stop herself from responding with some quick witted sass as she knew that it was true. Hunter vanguard is one job she could never manage. 

Both Cayde and Cassidy tossed jokes around as they made their way to the tower, ascending to the 78th floor where the vanguard resided. The trip seemed relatively quick as they tried not to get too distracted by vendors and food during their return. 

The vanguard swiftly scanned his ID as he opened the door to his home. A few lights automatically came on, lighting up the dark entry way. Though, Cayde ran his hand along the wall to find the switch that controlled the large overhead light. 

"Come on in, feel free to make yourself at home."

Cassidy quickly glanced around the small apartment, taking in a few of the details here and there. It wasn't nearly as messy as she imagined, everything was tidy and well organized. There were a few trinkets laid about but that was nothing that deemed the place messy. It was rather homey, the intricate maps and various tapestries hung on the wall gave it a nice touch. 

The living room to the left was where Cayde sauntered off to, collapsing and slumping onto the couch with a sigh of relief. Cassidy immediately followed and sat on the recliner next to the couch. It didn't take either of them long before they both deemed armor unnecessary and uncomfortable. 

"Cayde, do you mind if I ditch the armor?" Cassidy asked as she looked over toward him.  
"I told you can make yourself at home, Cass. I'm pretty sure you're not gonna need it in here anyway."  
"True, but I figured I'd ask since it is technically your place, not mine."  
"Well, while you're doing that, I'm gonna do the same. Give me a sec," Cayde spoke as he quickly jumped up from the couch and made his way to the bedroom. 

Cassidy let out a chuckle before she made quick work of her armor, stacking it nearly in a pile on the floor. As she stood there waiting, she decided a good stretch was in order. First, her arms and her shoulders, then to her back where a few loud pops signaled something was done right. Although, little did Cassidy know that she had a spectator throughout all of that. 

"That was a crazy sound. You didn't break anything did ya?" Cayde chuckled as he wandered back over to the couch.  
"Nah, that's a normal sound."

Cayde had changed from his everyday attire to a simple long sleeve black shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. Even exos get tired of armor and need a bit of comfort. He sat at one end of the couch and began sifting through some channels before deciding on some newer movie that had already begun. After dropping the remote on the table, he patted the spot next to him, motioning for his little hunter to join him. 

Cassidy didn't hesitate for a second as she sat down next to him, scooting just a bit closer as she leaned against his shoulder. It didn't take her long to deem the movie uninteresting as she turned her focus to the man beside her. It was quite odd to her, being so close to someone and not feeling as though she needed to be as far away as possible. Especially now, as Cayde wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. The feelings of complete comfort and contentment were the only things there. There was no fear, no distrust, no strong urge to flee. Cassidy was truly comfortable and wouldn't mind staying like this for quite a while. 

Opposite the red headed hunter, the hunter vanguard nestled in a bit closer to Cassidy as he pulled her closer to himself. It had been such a long time since Cayde felt so attached to someone, now to the point where he was afraid to lose her. Though, he knew damn well that this woman was a competent hunter. It didn't matter. Cayde adored her, he adored everything about her. The way she smiled at him, the way she walked so proudly when she was beside him, and now the way she shifted in her spot to rest her hand on her chest and her head on his shoulder. In the back his mind, he told himself 'she's a keeper'.

"Comfortable?" Cayde asked, looking down at the woman curled up against him.  
"Mhm, I never realized how warm you are."  
"Heh, already using me for my body."  
"Something like that," Cassidy said with a laugh as she kicked her feet up onto the couch and made herself comfortable.  
"Not that I really mind at all. I'm lovin' all this attention."

A chuckle was Cassidy's response as she looked up toward him. If it was attention he wanted, it was attention she's make sure and provide. Though, the position they were in was quite comfortable and Cassidy barely wanted to move, specially now that Cayde was slowly running his fingers through her hair and quietly humming to himself. She never even felt her eyes close, she never even noticed that she was drifting off to a peaceful sleep, all this small hunter felt was a true sense of happiness. 

As the vanguard continued to gently stroke those auburn locks, he pulled the latch on the side of the couch to release the reclining foot rest. As he leaned back a bit, he made sure not to disturb the hunter who had drifted off to sleep on his chest. His blue eyes locked onto Cassidy's vulnerable form as he rests his arm on her shoulder in a protective manner. This. This was worth protecting. This feeling of peace, this hunter that brought him so much joy, the sight of her asleep in his arms. Cayde would do everything in his power to protect these things that meant the most to him. 

"Ghost?" he whispered, hoping he wasn't being too loud.  
"Yes Cayde?" the ghost materialized and spoke in a quiet tone as he observed the sleeping hunter.  
"Hit the lights for me?"  
"You got it."  
"Thanks, little buddy."  
"Not a problem."

As the lights in the apartment went out one by one, Cayde settled into the couch and looked over at Cassidy one last time before closing his eyes. 

"Sleep well, my huntress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm piggybacking on that headcanon I've seen floating around; Cayde is really warm. It's honestly a really great headcanon and I'm definitely all for it. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one is gonna be fun.
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


	8. Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale of two stubborn hunters continues. What do you do when one's stubbornness out does the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me butter because I'm on a roll! 
> 
> ...
> 
> I mean...

"Well, g'mornin' there, sleepyhead," came a quiet voice as Cassidy slowly opened her eyes. 

It wasn't but a second before she realized that she wasn't, in fact, at her home. A wave of panic took over her as she sat upright, eyes darting all around the room. It was only until she heard that familiar voice that she was able to break out of that panicked state, slowly remembering where she was. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay, you're safe," Cayde spoke calmly, his voice filled with concern as he gently laid his hand on Cassidy's shoulder. 

The small hunter let out a heavy sigh as she slowly settled back into a comfortable position, her head resting upon Cayde's shoulder. Good sleep was one of those things that came once in a blue moon. Over the years, Cassidy taught herself to take what little sleep she could get, even if it just felt like unconsciousness. 

"Sorry about that," she mumbled, closing her eyes to try and calm herself.  
"Don't worry about it, you're fine."  
"I can't believe I fell asleep. How long was I out for?"  
"Well... it's already past 9."  
"... You're kidding."  
"You ready do sleep like the dead."  
"You could have woken me up!"  
"I could have, sure. But, did I really want to? That's the real question."  
"That's not helping."  
"I know. But you looked like you were comfy, so I just let you sleep."

It took a moment before Cassidy could recall the previous night's events. A slight blush began creeping up onto her face when she remembered just how she was laying when she fell asleep. Perhaps it was way that Cayde was running his fingers through her hair last night that made her forget about everything else, or the way he hummed quietly to himself but it was just loud enough for her to hear, or maybe it was just the way that everything felt so right when she was cuddled up against him. Whatever it was, Cassidy wanted more, a lot more. 

"Did you at least sleep good?"  
"I haven't slept this great in a long time," Cassidy said with a small smile upon her face as she sat up, stretching her arms and arching her back.  
"Are you sure those sounds are good?" the vanguard couldn't help but ask once again as he caught some of the more audible pops from her bones.  
"Heh, I'm pretty sure."

Cayde leaned forward and snatched a holopad that was laying on the small coffee table, beginning to scroll through various messages and such. One particular message caught his attention as he turned his head toward Cassidy. 

"Ahem," he began, trying not to laugh as he prepared himself to read the message out loud. "'Cayde, tell your girlfriend her ship is fixed ahead of schedule. She ain't answerin' anything I send her.' From our lovely shipwright."  
"Wait, you quoted that message?"  
"Yup, word for word."  
"Heh, she's gonna make sure everyone knows."  
"Why are you even surprised?"  
"I'm not. I'm more amused than anything. But, if she was trying to get ahold of me, I wonder what else I missed."

Cassidy slowly stood up and stretched once more, twisting her back and rolling her shoulders. After her regular morning stretching, she grabbed Cayde's hands and pulled up from the couch. 

"Get yourself motivated and ready. I'm gonna run home and get changed and such. Meet me at the plaza?"  
"Eager to get back out there?"  
"Eager to get YOU back out there."  
"I certainly do admire your determination and desire to be scolded by an angry titan."  
"I got it from you."  
"Hey now!"

Cassidy chuckled as she stepped up on her tippy toes to place a light kiss to Cayde's face. The vanguard, quite pleased with that action, raised a hand to ruffle Cassidy's lovely bed headed hair do. 

"You'd better not be late, Cayde!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I won't."  
"That's real assuring."

The small hunter gathered her armor before heading out, leaving the exo by himself. As much as he hated to see her leave, he didn't mind it right now. She'd be waiting for him and that was good enough for Cayde. 

It didn't take either of the hunters long to get ready. Cassidy skimmed a message from Amanda Holliday about her ship. 

_Hey Cass,  
You're baby is ready and waiting for ya in the hangar, bay 6-B. Whenever you're ready to leave, go right ahead. I won't be in the hangar, got some supply drops in the EDZ that need takin' care of. I'll catch ya next time you're in the tower. Stay safe out there. _

__

__

_\- AH_

A large smile formed in Cassidy's face as she dropped the holopad on the kitchen table before darting out the door.

For once, Cayde was early. The plaza was quiet this morning, nothing too unusual, as he made his way to one of the railings and leaned against it. 

"Well, now that my ship is all set for sailing.... I've got a certain high ranking titan I need to have a word with."  
"Cass, no."  
"Cass, yes."  
"I didn't think you were serious! You know Zavala's just gonna get angry and pissed off at you, even just for asking."  
"So be it," was her only answer as she shrugged nonchalantly. 

Cayde raised a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily and he mentally played the upcoming scene in his head. As much as he wanted to get out of the tower, he knew there was practically no way that could happen that didn't involve himself getting into a mound of trouble. For Cassidy to be so adamant and persistent about doing this for him, Cayde was both astounded and amazed. 

"Do you trust me, Cayde?"  
"Usually with absolutely everything but I'm not so sure about right now."  
"I made you a promise and I'm gonna see it through."  
"Not if Zavala is in one of his stubborn ass 'gotta be the like wall' titan moods."  
"Trust me. I'll at least tell him what I think."  
"Not sure that's a good idea."  
"At least it'll make me feel better about trying and failing."

This stubborn little hunter was putting up a good argument and Cayde knew it. Thus, he just sighed and hung his head in defeat. 

"Cayde, just wait out here, okay? I've got this under control."  
"I'm not so sure you do... But, I'll take you word on this one."  
"I'll be back in a minute. Don't get into too much trouble, hotshot."  
"I promise nothing."

Cassidy shook her head and flashed him a smile before she wandered off, making her way to the small make-shift meeting hall. On her way, Cassidy kept skimming through various outcomes in her mind. She had absolutely no idea how this was going to pan out, she was only hoping for the best. 

The hunter peered into the hall, scanning the room to ensure she wasn't interrupting something important. She saw the vanguard commander leaning against the table, flipping through something on a holopad before him. Taking it as a sign that nothing was going on, Cassidy made her way into the hall, being as careful and quiet as possible. 

"Commander Zavala? Do you have a moment?" the hunter asked, making sure to be as polite and courteous as she could manage.  
"Sure. What's going on?"  
"I have somewhat of a favor but also a request to ask of you," Cassidy spoke as she tried to force the nervousness to the back of her mind as best she could. For now, it was working.  
"Go on," said the commander as he raised a brow in question.  
"I'd like you to allow Cayde to accompany me on my next field mission."

Zavala stood straight, his expression unchanging as he pondered this hunter's request and the hassle that could come of it. He was unsure of how much he trusted this woman, unsure if he trusted that she was simply going to abandon the work in favor of play and leisure. There was quite a long silence as the man took every possible outcome into consideration. 

Fear and nervousness were among the top things Cassidy was feeling at the moment. Perhaps it was the added fact that this titan was nearly a foot taller than her as he practically towered over her small frame. There was always a hint of fear whenever she spoke to the ever stoic commander. But, now was not the time for fear. A wave a bravery washed over the small hunter as she gazed up at the awoken man before her.

"Commander, I am willing to take full responsibility for the entirety of the mission," Cassidy spoke up, breaking the silence.  
"I must ask, why do you want Cayde to assist you? Surely there are other hunters who may suit the role."

Oh boy. Ooooh boy. Cassidy bit down hard on her tongue as the tried to keep herself from saying things that she should definitely not say. But, with a deep breath and a slow exhale, she managed to calm herself enough to speak. 

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"  
"Granted."  
"You keep Cayde chained up like he's some sort of liability or prisoner. Have you forgotten that he's one of the best damn hunters out there? I understand he's the hunter vanguard, he lost some dare or bet, and that he can get a little wild at times. But, he knows what he's doing, he's good at what he does." 

Cassidy could only speak so much on one breath before she paused to take another. The confidence in her voice grew with each passing moment as she spoke, determined to uphold on her promise. 

"Yet, you still preach about going out into the frontier and making the worlds safer for humanity while you keep Cayde locked away here in the tower. I trust Cayde with my life as I trust him not to mess this up, especially since I will demand that any consequences be directed to me."

Another pause for another deep breath. 

"All I ask for is one chance, Commander. I promise you won't be let down."

Somewhere in the middle of Cassidy's speech, a small hint of smile cracked Zavala's face. There was a true passion in her voice as she spoke, something that not many hunters had. The choice was clear as day in the commander's mind now and he knew his answer would not be given in vain. 

"I admire your bravery, hunter. Not many would speak so plainly as you did, permission granted or not."  
"Cassidy," she paused as she looked the titan in the eyes. "My name is Cassidy."

Another spark of bravery earned another small smile from the commander as he gave a nod, taking note of her name. 

"Cassidy," he began, pausing for a moment. "I grant you your request. Seeing as you're taking full responsibility, I trust that the two of you will have no problem completing your mission."

Wait, he said yes? Cassidy had to bite her tongue again to keep herself from smiling too much. Quickly composing herself, she gave a smile and a nod to Zavala before she spoke.

"Thank you, Commander. I promise you we won't disappoint."

"Oh, before you leave, Cassidy," the commander began, hoping to catch the hunter's attention.  
"Yes?" Cassidy spoke as she turned on her heel to face him.  
"You're good for him," Zavala smiled slightly as he spoke, knowing that the hunter would understand his words. 

Cassidy stood there for a moment, trying to process what she just heard. But before she could ask, a pair of titans walked up to the commander. With a sigh and a smile, she shook her head and figured she should finally relay the news to her hunter in waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commence the kidnapping of everyone's favorite exo!


	9. Words Not Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone had to break the ice.

Cayde had perched himself against a railing outside the meeting hall as Cassidy had left to attempt to free, or at least loosen, his shackles that bound him to his Vanguard duties and to the tower. Sure, he certainly was hopeful, but he knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up too high, especially when it came to the topic of his leaving, whether attended or not. He already began mentally preparing himself for the worst possible outcome, preparing himself to hear quite the scolding from an angry Zavala and/or a disgruntled Ikora. 

Cassidy was full of joy as she emerged from the hall, carrying herself in such a prideful way. Once she pinpointed Cayde among the light crowd, she all but sauntered up to her hunter in waiting. If the way she so confidently carried herself as she took each step, it was the big smile on her face was a dead giveaway to the news that she had. 

"No way," Cayde began, clearly impressed by this woman's determination. "You actually managed to convince him, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did," she replied as she smirked and crossed her arms.  
"Wait, so, what did Zavala say? I mean, he had to have put up some sort of argument, right? He would have tried to talk you out of it or something. Maybe told you that it was a bad idea? Told you that I'm not gonna be of any help?"  
"I guess you could say he tried to talk me out of it. But, once I told him that I'd be taking full responsibility, he seemed far more willing to let you go."  
"Cass, you're an angel. You really didn't have to do this for little ol' me."  
"Well, I guess you could say I put up a damn good fight when the odds were against me."  
"You're crazy. You're absolutely crazy. And, you know what, it's amazing."  
"He... Also said something else," Cassidy began, recalling the last few words that the commander spoke to her.  
"Ohhh? You gonna tell me or just leave me hangin'?"  
"He said I was good for you."

Cayde completely stopped. Stopped moving, stopped talking, just stopped. All he could do was blink and stare at the hunter beside him. Now he was beginning to wonder about just how much both Zavala and Ikora knew, not that he really cared if they knew about his relationship with Cassidy or not. This wasn't just a thing for fun or just something to pass the time. Cayde wanted nothing more than to have Cassidy by his side for life, or at least as long as possible. 

Regardless of what either of the hunters thought, the titan vanguard was correct with his words. This hunter had calmed the vanguard's wanderlust with tales of her own adventures, with interesting bits of tech found scattered on some battlefield, with extremely detailed reports of absolutely anything and everything she had seen. The once wild and erratic gunslinger had found some sort of solace through one of his best hunters. That alone gave the commander at least a bit of peace, knowing that his hunter vanguard wouldn't simply disappear on a whim. This one hunter kept Cayde coming back, kept him same, kept him from doing something he may wind up regretting later on. 

"He's right, ya know," the exo said quietly after a few moments, long enough to recall a few fond memories of the two hunters together.  
"I never expected him to say anything like  
that... But, it was nice to hear."  
"Zavala isn't really a trusting guy. It takes a lot for someone to earn his trust, if at all. But, by the sound of it, he really does trust you."  
"To be honest, I'm absolutely terrified of him."  
"Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people. Underneath all that hardened titan-y exterior, he's a nice guy. It's rare that he ever shows it, but I think you'll get to see it one day."

Cassidy let her eyes wander the plaza as she began to think about things in the future, specifically future that included her never straying far from the lovable vanguard beside her. A smile slowly started to form on her face as she pulled herself back to reality, focusing her gaze upon Cayde's face. A few of his faceplates subtly shifted as he returned that fond look. 

"So, Cayde, now that I get to kidnap you for a bit, any place in particular that could use our expertise?"  
"I got a couple reports back at my place we could skim over til we find something that looks fun."  
"That works. Anywhere but Mars. Last time I was there, I was picking sand out of my armor for weeks. It was awful."  
"Wait, was that when you got yelled at by the sweeper bot?"  
"Oh my god, Cayde. Why do you remember that?!"

That was one tale that Cayde would never forget and never failed to make him laugh. Immediately, the sight of watching Cassidy empty the sand from her pockets, her shaking her hair out, and one disgruntled sweeper bot came to his mind and Cayde couldn't help but chuckle. That quickly earned him a light punch to his arm and an unamused stare from his little hunter companion. 

"Don't make me change my mind about taking you with me, Cayde."  
"You wouldn't dare. Wait, no, you would. I take that back. Please don't leave me here."  
"I'll just leave you on Nessus with the Vex," Cassidy let out a chuckle as she took Cayde's arm, giving him a tug as she began walking next to him. 

The look on Cayde's face was one that Cassidy was all too familiar with, the look of absolute unamusement but in the best way possible. That look didn't last long though, as he couldn't help but let out a laugh. For Cayde, everything was absolutely perfect when he was around Cassidy, she never failed to bring happiness to his life. There was always something that she had to give to him, whether it be affection, advice, or even just a quick smile. It didn't matter, Cayde wanted all of it. He wanted to be selfish and keep her all to himself. 

A thought crossed Cayde's mind as he found himself taking in the sight of that smile he loved so much. Zavala was definitely right in his choice of words, Cassidy was good for him and Cayde knew it. He knew it for quite some time as his adoration for this fearless hunter grew. There were times when Cayde wanted nothing more than to disappear from the tower, to get himself lost on some alien planet, to ditch the vanguard and be on his own, but he'd often find himself thinking about Cassidy. Well, Cassidy and the stories she'd bring after a long mission, or the little trinkets she'd sneak into the tower and give to him in secret, or the times she'd pop into the vanguard hall just to see how he'd be doing. 

"Caaaayde? Are you still alive?"

The words jerked him out of his blissful thoughts as he registered where he was, leaning back a bit as he finally saw the hand being waved in front of his face. 

"What, what?" he began, lightly shaking his head and finally looking at his companion. "Sorry, I was just thinkin' about some stuff."  
"Good stuff, I hope", she returned, flashing him a smile. "You gotta scan your ID."  
"Oh, yeah."

Wow, Cayde realized that he must have really gotten lost in his thoughts this time, he didn't even realize where they were at first. Once he was granted access front the terminal, he returned to Cassidy's side. 

Once the pair of hunters had made their way into Cayde's home, Cassidy took a seat on the couch before reaching for a book laid on the small table in front of the couch. After skimming through a few pages, she quickly realized it was a book on star charts and how the solar system was mapped.

"Picked that up from the old archives before it was gonna get tossed. Neat, yeah?" Cayde spoke up as he leaned over the back of the couch and glanced at the book.  
"It's definitely interesting, I'll give you that."  
"Here, take a look at this once you're finished," he said, laying a holopad on the couch. 

Cassidy promptly closed the book, replacing it back on the table. She figured it wouldn't be too long until she's have a chance to read it again. The holopad she picked up contained a detailed list of various scout, recon, and various other off-planet missions. A few of the items drew out a disgusted groan as she noted their locations. There was quite the variety of things to be done, some that sounded enjoyable and other... Much less so. 

As the small hunter scrolled through the list, Cayde took a seat beside her, draping his arm around her shoulder. He watched as she sifted through the lists, watching those green eyes take in all of the information. 

"See anything that strikes your fancy?"  
"I found a few that I'm sure we could manage. There's this one on Venus that sounds interesting enough."

Venus. A place that Cayde would much rather not visit, let alone even think about all the bad memories. All those vivid memories from so long ago, back when he was still human, Cayde remembered all of it and it still hurt, just like a fresh wound. 

"Anywhere else you'd wanna go?" Cayde managed as he tried to keep his voice calm and somewhat normal.  
"Not a fan of Venus? How about Io then? This Fallen den caught my interest. I'm curious as to what they're doing way out there."  
"Yeah, that's definitely not normal for those things. You're the fearless leader, take me wherever you so please."  
"Alright then. We're headed to Io," Cassidy spoke eagerly as the gave the holopad another once over, forwarding the report to her own holopad back at her apartment. 

Cassidy had quite an interest in the Fallen. She wanted to know more about this dangerous species. She wanted to know where they came from, what was their reason for coming to Earth, why they were so hellbent on trying to eliminate humanity. While Cassidy was spending a few weeks in the Reef recovering from an off-planet viral pathogen, she spent a lot of time speaking with Variks the Loyal. There was so much to learn and she just couldn't get enough. Even after her recovery, she often found herself returning to the Reef, eager to hear more of Variks's knowledge. 

"Man, it's gonna be great to get back out there and be useful again."  
"Let's just hope you haven't lost your aim."  
"Are you kidding me? I'm the best shot on the Tower."  
"In the Tower. Out in the field, you won't find a better shot than me."  
"Oh, you're on, Cass. Challenge accepted."  
"How about I raise the stakes a bit?" Cassidy spoke with a devilish smirk across her face as she leaned toward Cayde.  
"Oh? What have you got in mind?"

Cassidy didn't say a single word. Instead, she slowly ran her hand across Cayde's thigh, purposely drawing out the touch as she made her way toward the pistol, his treasured Ace of Spades, holstered at his hip. It took Cayde a moment to pull himself away from the distraction that was that lingering touch, but he soon knew exactly what she was after and he chuckled as he grabbed the wrist of the wandering hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"Ah, ah, ah. That baby's mine and she ain't goin' nowhere," Cayde spoke in an almost sultry tone as he  
"Can't say I didn't try."

Cayde slowly pulled the gun from his hip and raised it up, lazily aiming down the sights at the wall. The paint was chipped, it was scuffed, and there was even some dried blood caked on the muzzle. None of that took away from the value of this one weapon, instead it only added to it. With her eyes locked onto Cayde's, Cassidy raised her hand and slowly ran her fingertips down the barrel, feeling the cold steel and deep scratches below her fingers. It was a weapon that had brought about many ends to many lives, a weapon that also guarded and protected lives. 

"Such a gorgeous gun. Make sure you put it to good use out there," Cassidy said quietly as she pulled her attention from the gun to Cayde's face.  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll get to see some action," Cayde let out a quiet chuckle as he returned the gun to its holster.  
"We'll head out in the morning then. That gives us some time to get our gear ready and plan out. You sure you want me to come along?"  
"I'm not letting you slip away so easily, Cayde!"  
"Heh, just makin' sure."  
"So, I'll catch you in the morning then?"  
"What, you're not going to stay with me and fall asleep on me tonight? I can't even lie, I rather enjoyed that last night."  
"Maybe I'll show up on your doorstep later, we'll see," the woman spoke as she playfully poked Cayde's chest. 

With the way that Cayde spoke, the small hunter was now almost reluctant to leave her vanguard's side. But, she certainly did have a few things to prep before their departure. With a quiet sigh of dissatisfaction, Cassidy leaned upright to hike herself up from the comfort of the couch. Before she was too far, she let her hand linger upon Cayde's for a few quick moments as she found those blue eyes trained on her face and Cassidy couldn't help but smile. 

"You're more than welcome anytime you wanna come back."  
"Don't miss me too much, hotshot," we're the words Cassidy spoke before she made her way toward the door. 

Though, before she could reach the door, Cayde silently prowled up behind her and gently took her wrist, causing the hunter to turn to face him. There was a moment of silence before Cayde let out a quiet hum as he pulled the smaller hunter against his chest in a warm embrace. One hand rested on the small of her back while the other reached around and grabbed a handful of her cloak. The action was in no way planned, to say the least. There were many things that the exo wanted to say at the moment, 'thank you' and 'don't go' were both very high on the list, but Cayde couldn't manage to say a single thing at the moment. Instead, he simply settled for this embrace. 

The action certainly wasn't unwelcome in the least as Cassidy quickly found herself falling into the embrace, wrapping her arms around the man before her. Her head instinctively found the crook of his neck and the soft leather armor that clad his right shoulder. The hunter had learned that sometimes it was small actions such as this that truly showed how much one really cares and she wasn't about to deny Cayde anything. 

"Hey, Cass?"  
"Hm?" was the only audible sound she made as she raised her head, her green eyes meeting bright blues. 

There were no other words from the exo as he was fighting internally with himself in a battle of whether or not he should simply say what he's feeling or just to shove it to the back of his head for another time. Part of him felt that the words he wanted so desperately to say were nothing but a curse, but the more he began to think about it, the more he realized he might just be wrong for once. Cassidy had been around far longer than anyone else he'd been involved with in the past couple hundred years and Cayde really wanted to think that she'd still be around for a long time to come. That alone was enough to quell his anxiousness. 

Cayde fought his internal strife for just a few more moments before he decided his course of action. Whatever fears he had, they were now the least of his concern. His faceplates shifted into something of a softer expression as he gazed down at the only thing that mattered to him. ' _High-risk, high-reward,_ ' Cayde thought to himself before he let the words flow. 

"Cassidy, I love you," Cayde whispered as he hugged the smaller hunter's body just a bit  
tighter. 

Those words definitely caught her off guard, but just the way he spoke, the way he said her name, made then sound so welcoming and familiar, as if they were meant for only her to hear. Cassidy breathed deep as she closed her eyes and gently nuzzled her face against his neck, leaning even more into the embrace. By now, if Cayde hadn't been there supporting her, she definitely would have fallen forward. There was a slight sense of nervousness about her, an unspoken fear, a hitch to her breath as she took in the situation. 

It didn't matter, nothing else mattered right now but Cayde and the words that practically melted her heart. There was once a time when this hunter would have so quickly ducked out of a situation like this, where she would have wanted nothing to do with anyone who wanted to get close. She would have liked to call it some sort of self-preservation tactic but it was something so much bigger than that, it was a sort fear that prevented Cassidy from allowing herself to get involved with anyone. It was a fear that she would somehow let someone down, that she would make a mistake, that she couldn't be what they wanted. But this... This was different. 

Perhaps it was all the time that she had spent around the hunter vanguard that made her absolutely oblivious the fact that she really was falling for him, falling hard. Cayde was far more than a vanguard, he was an advisor, a friend, someone she looked up to. Most of all, he was always there for her no matter what the situation. Maybe it was just that 'all hunters stick together' mentality kicking in before, but now Cassidy began to realize just how much Cayde meant to her and just how much she cared about him. 

It didn't take her long to find her voice, this was something she wanted-- no, needed to tell him. Thus, with a deep inhale, Cassidy finally readied herself. 

"I love you, too, Cayde," she managed, making sure not to trip over her words. 

Upon hearing her voice, hearing her return his fondness, Cayde closed his eyes for a moment, resting his heading top of a bed of dark red hair. He just needed to let everything sink in for a few seconds and sure seemed like Cassidy was more than okay with that. 

In fact, she was absolutely okay with with everything right now. There was a sense of content about her as she leaned against the exo's body, her head nestled against his shoulder, her hands gripping his cloak. She felt safe whenever Cayde was near, she felt as though nothing could ever go wrong. This was certainly a moment that she's not soon forget. 

The two hunters enjoyed their embrace for a few more moments before Cayde raised his hand and gently cupped the smaller hunter's cheek, gently running him thumb over the soft skin. Bright blue eyes locked onto green as he gently pressed his mouth to Cassidy's forehead. 

"You sure you wanna leave?" Cayde asked quietly, slowly lowering his hand from its place upon her cheek.  
"Give me like 30 minutes to get my gear together for tomorrow morning and I'll be back, I promise."  
"You might wanna bring some extra clothes this time."  
"Are you planning on keeping me sometime in the near future?"  
"If I may be so selfish and say yes."

Cassidy snickered at that response and in turn, she raised her hand and lightly ran her palm down his chest. That's when she felt it, a very light shudder from the exo's body. One dark brow raised as she looked up at Cayde with a questioning look on her face. But, before she could actually ask, Cayde quickly raised a hand and cut her prying short. 

"Go on and do your thing, ask me when you get back."

Cassidy just shook her head with an amused look on her face. Without a single word, she offered a mildly sarcastic salute as she took her leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that took so long to write. Work has been a wild ride this month. The good news is, I'm already working on the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!


	10. Frisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little more 'hands-on'.

Once she had left Cayde's apartment, making sure the door was closed, Cassidy leaned against the wall as an ear-to-ear smile formed on her face. This was the closest thing to happiness she had ever had in her life. As she pushed herself from the wall, she gently shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the more important thing. The mission that she had convinced Zavala to allow Cayde to tag along with her. Now, she was headed directly to her own apartment to make final preparations. 

It didn't take Cassidy long to prepare her field gear and ready her weapons. It was her own standard protocol to completely disassemble and reassemble her guns to ensure they were in pristine condition once she was in the field. Never once did she have a problem with one of her own guns, a small thing she was quite proud of. Once the two weapons were completely reassembled, she gave her standard field armor a quick once over, checking the various straps and snaps. 

Now satisfied with her preparations, Cassidy was finally able to get out of her lighter gear, quickly deciding that a semi-loose charcoal grey pull-over hoodie and a pair of black sweatpants would suffice until the morning. Eager to return to Cayde, she quickly tossed a few articles of clothing in a backpack before heading out the door, double checking the lock on the way out. 

While Cassidy was out, Cayde also took the opportunity to ditch most of his bulkier gear. The gloves were the first to go as he dropped them onto the table. Next came the various belts and shoulder pads, followed the armor on his legs. He managed to stack most of it on the living room table. Or, at least he tried to before a ping on his holopad had distracted him. He was far more preoccupied with ensuring the mission would go flawlessly, securing both ammo and food rations, messaging his contact on Io to ensure a safe zone for landing, and various other things. 

Cayde was finishing up a requisitions order when he heard a light knock at his door. His focus immediately shifted to the door as he nearly jumped off the couch in hopes of his favorite hunter being just on the other side. Without even a peek to scope out the visitor, Cayde simply opened the door, tipping his head to the side just a bit when he locked his eyes onto that familiar smile he adored so much. 

"Wasn't sure if you'd actually come back."  
"Of course I'd come back, Cayde. Someone has to make sure you don't oversleep in the morning."

Cayde drapes his arm lazily off Cassidy's shoulder as they both shared a laugh, making their way back to the living room. A pair of green eyes glanced at the gear strewn across the table but stopped once they spied a peculiar cloak. His cloak. It was the only thing on the table that Cayde seemed to have any real regard for. The fabric was folded so carefully, so perfectly, and then there was his gun laid directly on top of it. There was something about the way he placed his things that made it seem like an altar to a promise he still upheld. A small smile crossed Cassidy's face as she looked away from the cloak and up to Cayde's face. 

"I was just talking to one of my contacts on Io and they said the Fallen have practically moved in. The light is driving these things insane. They're like a herd of small dogs on caffeine."  
"Oh man, I need to see this," Cassidy said as she let out a snicker.  
"Here, wait til you see this feed," picked up the holopad from the couch before he took a seat, making quick work of finding the video his contact had sent. 

Cassidy dropped her bag on the floor at the end of the couch before taking a seat next to him, leaning against his arm before absolutely cracking up at the video. 

"Wait, wait, replay that last part!"

Another burst of laughter came from the redhead as she watched a small group of Fallen Dregs get forcefully flung by what appeared to be their Captain. Judging by the way the Captain moved and by the way he pointed his sword, he appeared to be angry at their foolishness. 

"Whatever is out there must not be affecting the higher ranked Fallen. I'm really curious what's going on, what's causing those Dregs to act the way they do."  
"I've got pretty much everything else arranged to be on the your ship in the morning."  
"Good, I can't wait to get back out there. I've been going stir crazy from being grounded this long."  
"I believe it. My first month in the tower was absolute hell. I lost track of how many times I got yelled at for trying to stowaway on some guardian's ships."  
"Did you ever make it out?"  
"Just once, for a few days. Zavala never let me hear the end of it after that."

The two of them Took a few moments as they skimmed through the holopad, double checking that everything would be set, discussing what their final plan was, as well as Cassidy giving her mischievous vanguard a final warning about what would happen if things got out of hand. With a quick raise of his hands, Cayde nodded and reassured her he'd be on his best behavior. 

Another message popped up on the holopad, confirming that the items in Cayde's order are all set and ready upon the ship. That was the final message Cayde had been waiting for before he leaned forward to drop the holopad on the table before him. 

Now that the important business had been taken care of, Cassidy had another thing on her mind. Well, it never actually left her mind from the moment it happened. The way she caused him to shiver earlier with just the palm of her hand. So many different answers ran through her mind as she just couldn't stop replaying that single moment in her head. If it was an answer she wanted, it was an answer she'd get, whether or not she's have to pry it out him. 

"So, Cayde, are you going to tell me now what that was earlier?"  
"Tell you what what was?" there was a hint of playfulness to his tone that he was really hoping Cassidy would pick up on. 

She most definitely heard it as a small smirk began to form on her face. This curiosity was going to be the death of her, but at least now she could finally rule out that little shudder as being a bad thing. He was being far too smooth about it for there to have been something wrong. Or, at least that's what Cassidy was both thinking and hoping. 

"You know _exactly_ what I'm getting at."  
"Do I?"

This was going nowhere fast and the smaller hunter almost rolled her eyes, but it was that silky, lower-than-usual tone that caused her mind to wander. That's when a spark of an idea popped up. If Cayde wasn't going to say it, perhaps she could draw out another one of those little shudders. Cassidy's smirk only grew wider as she began to think of all the ways she could get what she wanted, a handful of those thoughts may have even bordered on something a bit more suggestive. Perhaps this is what he wanted her to do, that this was why he was being so coy upon being asked. It didn't matter, Cassidy would soon find out. One a hunter sets their sights on something, they won't stop til it's theirs. 

"You can't fool a hunter."

Without even giving time for a response, Cassidy had shifted from her seat to throwing her knee over him and straddling Cayde's lap, resting her arms upon his shoulders, smirk still ever present on her face. Her gaze never once strayed from those bright blues before her as she offered a few moments for any sort of objection or sign of discomfort. As neither of the latter arose, Cassidy settled down on his lap. Now, she'd get her answers that she was in control of the situation. 

Or, at least she thought she was was until both of Cayde's hands quickly found their way to her thighs, slowly sliding up until they came to rest on her hips. Whatever sort of control the smaller hunter thought she had quickly dissipated as visible shade of pink began to creep up onto her cheeks. It took every single little bit of self-control she had not to give into him, not to let him win this little game of his. 

The exo let out a quiet hum, just barely enough to cause the light somewhere in the back of his throat to glow, as he began to slowly move his thumbs in circular motions. He knew exactly what he was doing the entire time. That's when he felt that little shift on his lap, something he surely could have missed had he not diverted the entirety of his attention to this woman before him. Faceplates shift slightly as he tips his head back just enough to catch a glimpse of those green eyes, those eyes that tell him all he needs to know, though he doesn't do a thing. Thus, Cayde is more than content to simply wait for his huntress to take what she wants. 

Cassidy, on the other hand, doesn't wait, doesn't even hesitate not for a moment as she leans closer and presses a soft kiss to his lips, being mindful of the protrusion upon Cayde's head and tipping her own to the side before making any contact. The plates below her lips shift ever so slightly at the touch, the hands still on her hips offer a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The kiss lingers for a few more moments until Cassidy slowly parts ways to raise her head, the previously dull blush now rather evident on her rosy cheeks. 

That's when Cassidy raised her hand to Cayde's chest in an attempt to mimic the gesture that sparked a fire to the entire situation. She's gentle at first, tracing her fingertips over the worn leather over his chest, tracing over seams and scratches alike. For a moment she wonders just how much this man has seen, wonders about all the places he's been, wonders why, of all people, he decided to open himself up to her. Her fingertip slowly slides down over the middle zipper, stopping only once she reaches the belt that's wrapped around his waist. She can feel his gaze locked onto her, watching her like a hawk, waiting perhaps. Using that same slow pace, Cassidy drags her finger back up until it's directly under his chin, pushing his head upward so that she may see those blue eyes of his. 

Cayde was more than enjoying himself as he watched this woman explore, his grip on her thighs getting just a bit tighter as he allowed her to tip his head. He wanted to know just how far she wanted take this, he wanted to know how he should proceed. But, that hand now pressed to his chest completely derailed his train of thought. He could somehow feel the warmth emanating from her palm through the layers of leather he wore and that was more than enough to make him shudder once again. A quick shiver coursed through his body as his leaned his head back even further, allowing his eyes to close as he slowly pulled himself together. 

What was that? What did she do? How did she even manage that? There were so many questions the exo had, none of which he had answers for, barely even any speculations. Perhaps it was her way of manipulating her own light? Maybe he was simply imagining it all, wanting to feel something that wasn't actually there. There were too many options and possibilities and Cayde wanted nothing to do with any of it, all he wanted to focus on was the gorgeous woman sitting on his lap and how to get her to do it again. 

Cassidy chuckled quietly as she finally figured out --or at least she thought she figured out-- what it was. Mission accomplished, the hunter had gotten what she wanted and by all rights, she could simply up and leave, but somewhere throughout this, her own wants and needs began to make themselves known. She wanted him in more ways than she was willing to admit to, she wanted to _feel_ him, to feel his hands in far more places than just her hips, what she really wanted was for him to to be her undoing.

Now knowing better what she was doing, the smaller hunter placed both her palms on the leather clad chest before her and slowly, so so slowly let them roam downwards until they reached that troublesome belt. There was a falter, a loosen in his grip on her hips that gave him away. As much as she wanted to be rid of that belt, she more so wanted to know if Cayde was comfortable with any of this. Her palms slid back up his chest as she diverted her gaze to find those captivating bright blues. 

"Damn, Cass," the words came out much lower than he intended them to sound. 

It had been quite a long while since Cayde had been with anyone like this, far too long since he allowed himself to be so vulnerable, allowed himself to feel such a need for someone. Sure, intimacy for exos was a little different than for humans or Awoken, he lacked certain parts, but he was definitely familiar with the pleasure factor for both himself and his partner. 

It was an experimental move at first as the hunter vanguard gently rocked his hips up and against those above him. It was a subtle move and he almost desperately hoped that she wouldn't simply pass it off as an attempt to move closer. It was only when he was met with Cassidy's own near-mirrored movement did he continue, eagerly seeking out the friction once again. Metal hands slowly slipped underneath Cassidy's dark charcoal hoodie, gently caressing the bare skin of her torso underneath. Her skin was soft to the touch, almost as warm as his own hands, and he was eager to feel more. 

But he stopped. He paused everything as he withdrew his hands, lightly laying them upon clothed hips. Cayde leaned his head back so that he could properly look up at the now confused look upon Cassidy's face.

"Is something wrong?" a voice finally came, quiet and concerned, as she lifted her hand to carefully run a long fingertip along his lower jaw mandible. 

It took him a moment but he already knew his answer. His bright blue eyes traced over every inch of her face as he gave his head a slight shake. 

"Cass... Is this what you truly want?" 

The previously concerned expression on her face softened as she began to smile. There was nothing more Cassidy wanted than to spend the rest of her days beside the man she loved more than anything, Cayde was more than everything to her. Her hand found his jaw again as she gave him a reassuring nod before leaning up just a bit and pressed a light kiss to the tip of his horn. 

"I want you, Cayde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... A certain little pine cone has made me realize that I'm super thirsty for Cayde. I have no regrets. Next chapter is gonna be really NSFW. B)


	11. Hands On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get a little steamy.

Those few words that quietly came from Cassidy's mouth were as smooth as silk and softer than velvet. They were all Cayde needed to hear before letting out a quiet chuckle for he was certain he wanted this just as much as she did. He wanted to give her that blissful release, to hold her in his arms, to give her all of his love. 

Metal hands returned to bare flesh, fingertips slowly dragging down a pale abdomen and that drew out another tingle down Cassidy's spine. She was amazed at how carefully he handled her, amazed how his eyes flicked up to hers before he moved, and truly amazed at how his fingertips felt against her skin. Cassidy raised a hand to his chest, brushing her fingers over the collar of his leather jacket until she found the top of the zipper in the middle seam. Being ever so careful, she slowly began to tug the zipper down, those green eyes of hers never straying from the blue ones watching her movement. 

Once the zipper was as low as it could go, Cassidy moved her attention to the belt at Cayde's waist. Cayde's attention, however, was far more focused on something else as he slid one hand from under the fabric of her hoodie to gently take the first hand he get ahold of. 

"This has to go," the eager vanguard whispered as removed his remaining hand from under the fabric. 

A quiet hum from the back of Cassidy's throat was the only response she'd give him. If he wanted it gone, he'd have to do it himself... And that's exactly what he did. He cautiously slid his hands up her waist before pulling the entire garment up and over a head of red hair. Though, it did take a bit a maneuvering on Cassidy's part, Cayde would have liked to think he did most of the work. The hoodie was quickly tossed aside as he slowly looked over every inch of pale skin wishing one particular black bra wasn't present. 

The cool air of the apartment quickly reminded Cassidy of her lack of clothing as she tried to suppress a shiver that slowly crawled up her spine. She could feel those blue eyes watching her every move and it slowly began to excite her, more than she already was. Her fingers once again found Cayde's belt, hoping this time she wouldn't be interrupted by his own neediness. Making quick work of the small buckles, she was finally able to fully unzip his coat. 

A quiet chuckle caught Cassidy's attention as smirk played across her face and her eyes traced over all of carefully sculpted blue plates. She raised her hand and slowly dragged it down from beneath his chin, down his neck, down his chest, and down his abdomen. The way he felt beneath her fingers, the way his body emanated warmth had her simply falling more and more in love with him. 

While the redhead was preoccupied, Cayde wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his hand against the small of her back. He watched her hand move down his chest and he shivered once again as he felt that familiar touch. The way Cassidy was manipulating her Light as she touched his chest nearly made him lose his self-control. Cayde knew what she was doing and honestly, he absolutely loved it. But, he had needs of his own to tend to right now.

The hand that was previously placed on the small of her back was dragged around and slowly slid down her abdomen, down over the fabric of her semi-loose sweat pants and nestled itself between her legs. As much as she was thoroughly enjoying this slow burn, Cassidy was growing impatient as Cayde took his sweet time, ever so gently using his fingers to excite her even more. A quiet growl founds its way out of her throat as she gripped his shoulder, digging her nails into the leather below. She wasn't impatient, she was _very_ impatient. 

"Cayde, I need you," she spoke, the lust in her voice was certainly making itself known. 

With a voice like that, Cayde was more than happy to oblige as he planted both hands on the pale hips before him. No sooner than he did, he slowly began slipping this thumbs under the elastic waistband, brushing against the fabric of her panties. 

"Get rid of these for me?" 

It wasn't really a question so much as a desire as he lightly tugged at the waistband of her black sweats. One nod and a seemingly fluid movement had Cassidy standing before him, pushing the fabric from her hips, dropping them to the floor where she kicked them out of the way. Cayde let out a quiet sigh as he couldn't help but give her body a once over before she straddled his lap once again. Now, the only things preventing him from a total view were a black bra and a simple pair of matching black lace panties. 

He only gave her a moment before he dipped his hand lower, pressing a pair of fingers against the lace and slowly caressing the area until he felt her thighs twitch beneath him. That's the spot that he continued to assault as he raised his free hand to slide it up and around her back, making quick work of the bra's clasp as her back. As Cassidy shrugged the garment from her shoulders, he was more than happy to tug it free, letting it drop to the floor where the remainder of her clothes lie. That same hand quickly found its way to her breast, giving it a soft squeeze as he drew out another involuntary movement from her hips. 

Cassidy was quiet at first, raising the back of her hand to keep any stray noises from being heard, but with the way these deft fingers moved in such a smooth, perfect way, she surely wasn't going to last long. A free hand found its way to Cayde's shoulder, using it to balance herself as she moved her hips in time with his hand. 

It certainly didn't take him long before Cayde had this hunter rocking herself against his hand as she leaned her head back, calling his name among heavy breaths and quiet whimpers. By now, he was barely even moving his own hand, he was simply providing a constant point of pressure in exactly the right spot. He could feel her drawing closer to her climax, but he wanted to give her so much more. He was slow at first, just barely easing off the pressure, eyes never leaving Cassidy's face, slowly began to pull his hand away until his fingers were no longer touching. 

A quiet groan made itself audible as Cassidy took a moment to catch her breath and give her lover a small pout. She was so close and for him to tease her like this... Unfair. The hold she once hand on Cayde's shoulder let loose as she lazily pulled her fingertips down his chest. 

"I can't let you have all the fun," came Cayde's silky voice.  
"You're so cruel, Cayde."

A quiet chuckle lit up the back of his throat as he wrapped one arm tightly around the hunter's waist, propping himself up with the other. Cassidy moved with his body and pressed herself to his chest and gripped his shoulder, wrapping her legs around him as he stood up. Once standing, Cayde made a beeline for his dimly lit bedroom, being ever so gentle as he sat Cassidy on the edge of his bed. 

Before Cayde returned his attention to his hunter in waiting, he shrugged off his coat, letting it drop to the floor. His bright blue eyes watched as Cassidy slid herself just a bit closer to his body, close enough to slide one Light-charged finger down his abdomen. Just the way she looked up at him with that little smirk was enough to make him shudder, but adding her own Light to that soft touch just drove him wild. 

The patience that Cayde had earlier had practically ran out as his hands made quick work of the belt, button, and zipper that were on his pants. That warm touch of Cassidy's hands along his legs helping him slide the leather pants down was only adding to his impatience. He couldn't wait any longer

The smaller hunter's hands found themselves lingering upon Cayde's hips, tracing over various plates, sending little tingles through his body. A smirk crept onto her face as she continued to use her own Light to pleasure him in ways she never knew possible. Cassidy had heard the rumor once that exos greatly enjoyed intimate Light play but simply dismissed it. Now, she had all sorts of ideas of how to both tease and pleasure this needy man standing before her. 

A pair of warm metal hands gently took one of those mischievous hands and carefully positioned it over one particular plate that was in a certain peculiar place. Using pressure from his own hand, he kept Cassidy's hand beneath his and slowly slid the plate upward to allow something to slowly emerge.

Cassidy's eyes widened as she watched this new thing protrude from beneath the plate. She could only assume that it was Cayde's exo equivalent to a cock. It was rather human-like in the aspect of the shape and perhaps just a bit thicker in size, though it looked like it was mostly formed of the familiar soft, black silicone-like material that was underneath the metal on the rest of his body. There were also small, round plates of blue metal that were symmetrically placed on either side of it. Needlessly to say, Cassidy was intrigued about this newly discovered part as she lightly ran her fingertip down the underside of it, causing Cayde emit a low toned growly noise. 

There was no denying that she was curious if he actually had any sort of parts or even how this would work. With that curiosity dismissed, a new one rose to take its place. What exactly was this newly revealed part capable of and how did it work? Now unsure of how to proceed, Cassidy leaned her head back just enough to flash an unsure expression to the seemingly excited exo before her. 

"How..." she began, trying to pull the words from her mind, slowly lowering her head in an embarrassed manner.  
"Relax, Cass," Cayde spoke calmly as he lightly ran the back of his hand down her cheek. "It mostly works just like any other human or Awoken."

A simple nod was Cassidy's was way of saying she understood before she was being pushed back onto the bed. No sooner than she could process that happened, Cayde was hovering over her, one arm used to balance himself, the other had once again found the familiar lace fabric of her panties. Quickly getting to the point, Cassidy looped her thumbs under the band and quickly shimmied out of them. 

He was slow at first, painfully slow as the redhead tried to tried to pull his body down with her hands that were now anchored on his shoulders. She was already so wet just from the feeling of his fingers that it didn't take her long at all to adjust to his size. Quiet gasps slipped past her lips as Cayde slowly filled her, completely burying himself inside. A slow rhythm began between the two of them, one would meet the other's movement, rocking their bodies together in time. 

With Cayde's hands firmly planted on her hips, Cassidy manifested her light into physical touches as she her fingers drifted downward from his jaw mandible, down his neck, and finally to his chest. He felt everything, every little touch, every little pulse of light that she used to pleasure him. He could feel her light resonating through his chest, throughout his entire body, and it was pushing him to the brink. Light wasn't something new to him but just the way her light drove him wild, it was different than anything else, and it was quickly becoming something he wanted, needed more of. 

Fingers dug between plates, into the soft silicone material, as Cassidy drew near to her much needed orgasm, her breath became heavy and uneven as she struggled to keep from bucking her hips. With a shift in her weight, she wrapped an arm around Cayde's neck, forcefully pulling him down toward her, burying her face in the crook of his neck. 

"C-Cayde... Please, I'm..." the words were rough, barely formed, as Cassidy teetered on the edge of bliss.  
"Don't hold back, I wanna feel everything," was his response as he slowed his pace just enough to speak. 

No sooner than Cayde's coercing voice faded away, Cassidy cried out as she finally allowed herself release. It was his name she called as her muscles clenched around him, flooding herself with light, giving Cayde exactly what he needed to reach his own equivalent of an orgasm. His movements began to slow as he tightly gripped a soft hip, his body was almost overwhelmed from the sudden burst of light to the point of his body nearly collapsing. 

Cayde allowed himself a precious few more thrusts, he was slow and gentle as he finally withdrew himself from the panting hunter below him. As he leaned down over her, Cassidy blessed him with that smile as she lifted a hand to his face. Face plates shifted into something as close to a smile as Cayde could manage as he dropped himself onto his side next to his lover. 

"Cayde?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you."  
"Love you, too, Cass."

Cassidy turned into her side as she cuddled up as close as she could to the warm chest before her, allowing her eyes to slowly close for a few moments. There was never a time in her life where she truly felt happy being so close to someone, there was always a fear residing in the back of her mind, but this was completely different. There wasn't even a hint of fear in Cassidy's mind. The arm that draped itself over her waist, the hand that brushed the hair from her face so carefully, the way metal plates imitated a kiss as they were pressed to her forehead. All of it gave Cassidy a strong sense of compassion and safety. 

A pair of bright blue eyes watched over the small hunter as she drew closer to his body, watching as she gazed up at him with a soft expression upon her face. 

"We should get some rest. Got a big day tomorrow," Cayde spoke quietly, the light of his vocalizer barely illuminating. 

A quiet murmur was Cassidy's only response as she shifted a bit to make herself comfortable in his arms. With one last bit of energy, Cassidy leaned up just enough to press a light kiss to Cayde's mouth. 

"Sleep well, my love," Cassidy whispered, barely able to keep her eyes open.  
"Goodnight, my huntress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thirst is not yet quenched. I have absolutely no regrets. Enjoy~


	12. Holy Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, word spreads pretty fast in tower. Blame the hunters.

The morning sunrise slowly began to illuminate the otherwise dark bedroom where the two hunters lay fast asleep. Cassidy was nuzzled up against Cayde's chest as his arm was wrapped around her back. A light blanket was draped lazily over them, probably grabbed by Cassidy sometime during the night. 

A pair of Ghosts had perched themselves on the windowsill as they watched their guardians rest. One Ghost, Cayde's Ghost, had an intricate design consisting of a grey and red spiked pattern, as well as gold loops at the top and bottom of the shell. Cassidy's spiked Ghost had a rather simple striped metallic purple and black shell. Cassidy's Ghost had looked to the other before looking back at it's guardian. Cayde's Ghost, however, floated right up next to the other Ghost, giving it a gentle nudge. 

"Do you think we should wake them up?" the spiked Ghost piped up, feigning a whisper.  
"Usually Cayde would yell at me for letting him oversleep like this... Give them some time. They look like they're comfortable."

Cayde's Ghost settled back down onto the windowsill, it's optic blinking as it gazed out at the mountain peaks. Cassidy's Ghost hovered next to it, returning the gentle nudge with a quiet tap. Perhaps that was the way that Ghosts bonded or made friends, the sleeping hunters would be none the wiser to their partners antics. 

It hadn't even been ten minutes since the pair of Ghosts wanted to wake their guardians that Cassidy shifted in her sleep, letting out a quiet groan as she slowly opened her eyes. Quickly realizing her mistake, she raised a hand to block out the bright sunshine from her eyes. She let out a discontent grumble as she had pulled the blanket over her head, cuddling against the sleeping exo's chest once again. 

"Cayde?" she whispered softly as she rested her hand on his jaw. 

Absolutely no response. 

Cassidy turned her head and glanced around the room until she saw the two Ghosts beside each other. A small smile formed as her Ghost blinked at her. 

"Ghost?"  
"Good morning, Cassidy," it spoke as it hovered toward her.  
"Wake us up in an hour."  
"Isn't... That too late?"  
"We'll manage."  
"Alright, an hour it is." 

It didn't take Cassidy long at all to doze off once she made herself comfortable against Cayde's warm body. This was definitely something she could get used to, curled up next to her best friend, the man she loved more than anything. Perhaps with his help, Cassidy would finally be able to rid herself of the nightmares and cold sweats that plagued her sleep. 

The hour passed and the Ghost duo floated to their respective guardians in an attempt to wake them from their peaceful slumber. Cayde's Ghost resorted to its usual forceful nudges, headbashes, and dropping itself on his face. Cassidy's Ghost was far more gentle as it usually only took a few nudges of her hand or shoulder to wake the guardian.

"Okay, okay little guy. You're got me, I'm awake," Cayde complained at he sat up to swat away the Ghost.  
"You're lucky, Cayde. Cassidy asked us to give you another hour of sleep."  
"She did?"

Cayde quickly dropped his argument as he looked down fondly at the still sleeping hunter, brushing the hair from her face to grant himself a better view. The spiked Ghost turned its attention to Cayde as he gently stroked the top of her head. As much as Cayde was enjoying the moment, he knew better than to procrastinate with all the things that had to be done. He propped himself up on one elbow as he carefully pulled the sleeping hunter closer to his chest. 

"Hey Cass, it's time to rise and shine," he spoke softly, making sure not to alarm her by talking too loud. 

A quiet mumble came from the sleeping hunter as she stirred a bit, finally opening her green eyes. After a few blinks to clear her vision, Cassidy looked up at Cayde with a tired half-smile. 

"Well, g'mornin' there, sleepyhead," Cayde said softly, adding in a barely audible chuckle.  
"Hello handsome," was her response as she pushed herself upward to plant a light kiss on his lower jaw.  
"Are you ready for the big day ahead?"  
"Ask me when I'm more awake."

Cassidy proved a good point, covering her mouth as she let out a yawn. Usually it wouldn't take her long to get herself ready to go, but after the previous night's escapades, a bit of extra sleep was exactly what she needed. Taking advantage of their close proximity, Cassidy shifted herself closer to Cayde's body, pressing her bare body against his chest to savor the warmth his body continually radiated. Vanguard, gunslinger, badass, and now Cassidy could chalk up personal heater to the list of things she loved so much about this man. 

Despite knowing that they may run a bit late, Cayde was all for both accepting and providing his lover with abundant cuddles as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. His eyes slowly traced over the outline of her body and studying her every curve, all while reminiscing about the way her skin felt so soft under his fingertips last night. 

"I guess we gotta get up sometime," Cassidy whined as she closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Here we are, on the day that I finally get to leave the tower and we're just lazing around," Cayde began, pausing to chuckle at the grin on Cassidy's face. "And you know what? I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Let's save the lazing around for another time. I've got me a vanguard to kidnap." 

Cassidy let out a quiet groan as she slipped away from Cayde's warmth to sit up on the edge of the bed. Part of her knew damn well that those blue eyes would be glued to her, watching her like a hawk. So, she rolled her shoulders before stretching her arms just as high as they would go, allowing a small orchestra of pops to be heard. 

"I'm borrowing you shower," Cassidy spoke as she slowly stood up, stretching her back once more.  
"I ain't gonna stop ya, I'm enjoying the view," Cayde chimed up with a playful tone. 

With a light shake of her head, Cassidy turned heel and slowly walked off, making sure to sway her hips perfectly for that blue eyed gaze that was definitely following her every move. 

Once the two hunters finally got serious, it didn't take either of them long to get ready to leave. Cayde had his Ghost transmat the rest of his things to the ship as Cassidy double checked her holopad. The last thing either of them needed was to be out on some planet without bullets or food. After each of them have the okay, the finally decided that they were ready to head out. 

"Are you sure you've got everything you need, Cayde?"  
"Yep, had my Ghost transmat my things while you were in the shower."  
"Alright then, let's hit the road, leave the Tower in the dust."

Cayde gave her an approving pat on the shoulder before he locked the door to his apartment. There was excitement brewing in his mind as he matched Cassidy's steps, it had been far too long since he's been out of the tower and even longer since he'd worked with anyone in the field. Cayde was very finicky when it came to fireteams, oftentimes he'd much rather work alone as there was less room for error and no one to watch, let alone weigh him down. On the rare occasions that he was required to work with others, it was always with hunters he was familiar with. 

Once they made it to the hanger, Cassidy's eyes immediately went to her ship and gave it a once over before making her way to the loading dock. It was a good thing that she had her Ghost transmat all of her armor the night before as it gave her plenty to time to focus on getting other things ready. There was a mental checklist that she had been going through as she strolled around her ship, everything seemed to be in place and ready to go. The only missing thing was the most important cargo; Cayde. 

As Cassidy walked out of the ship, she noticed Cayde speaking with Zavala and decided to creep in on the conversation. She'd decide whether or not to rescue him once she figured out what the topic of conversation was. 

"Cayde, are you certain you're up for this?" the awoken asked as he glanced at the woman making her way toward himself.  
"Trust me, I got this. I've got the best damn hunter on the tower with me, we'll figure out what's goin' on."  
"You'd best keep me informed of any sort of movement. I want eyes and ears open immediately after you land."  
"You got it."

By now, Cassidy had already been standing next to Cayde, observing the commander's expression. After knowing him for some time, Cassidy knew well enough when Zavala was was in no mood for anything that wasn't strictly business. It was something about the way he spoke that almost always have her a feeling of uncertainty and impending tragedy. Although she couldn't _really_ blame him, she felt that he could at least lighten up a little bit from time to time. 

"Commander," Cassidy acknowledged with a courteous nod.  
"I trust you'll keep Cayde out of trouble while you're gone. If he is too much to handle, I will understand if you depart Io before you're finished," Zavala spoke, casting a stern look toward the exo.  
"Trust me, I wouldn't have asked had I not had total confidence in both myself and Cayde," she replied, offering Cayde a small smile as turn turned toward him just a bit.  
"Judging by the way he speaks so highly of you, I believe he may not cause you and trouble after all." 

All Cassidy could manage as a response was a chuckle as that previous smile turned into a sly smirk. Cayde, however, was having none of this and raised his hands in defense as he shook his head. 

"Oh, thanks. Way to embarrass me, Zavala," Cayde grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.  
"I simply speak the truth."  
"Doesn't mean you have to speak anything at all!"  
"Perhaps I wanted to ensure your success by giving your... _girlfriend_ a boost of morale."  
"Wait, wait, wait-- My _what_ now?"  
"Okay, morale boosted. We're getting the hell outta here, Cayde," Cassidy butted in rather quickly and forcefully. 

Before either of the two men could bicker any more, Cassidy grabbed Cayde's arm in an attempt to drag him off before he gets himself in trouble. It took all the self control she had not to elaborate on the subject and give the bulky commander a piece of her mind. Whatever Cayde was saying to her right now, it went completely ignored until they were both safely insider the ship. Before even saying a word, Cassidy pressed a couple of overhead buttons to close to loading ramp. Now, she was ready to talk. 

"He knows?!" Cassidy almost yelled as she leaned her hands on the small table in the middle of the open cargo area.  
"Cass, I had no idea he knew. Or, actually, that anyone knew," Cayde spoke softly as he stood beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I guess someone was bound to figure it out eventually. That, and Ikora knows everything."  
"That she does. I never stop wondering who she's got working for her. But, anyway. You're not mad at me, are you?"  
"Cayde, I couldn't stay mad at you even if I wanted to."  
"Aww, I love you, too, Cass," Cayde replied softly with an added chuckle.  
"Now, let's get outta here before I change my mind." 

Cassidy pushed herself off the table and offered the vanguard a warm smile before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Perhaps she lingered for just a moment too long as she felt a hand on her waist. As much as she wanted to stay where she was, she reluctantly strayed away, ducking into the cockpit as she readied the ship for takeoff. 

"Last call! If you wanna hop off, now is your last chance," Cassidy chimed over her shoulder.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easily," was Cayde's reply as he strapped into a seat right behind her.  
"Then, to Io it is!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've got the spicy bits out of the way... Do y'all wanna see even _more_ spicy stuff in the future~? I've got a couple idea but I dunno if I'm gonna add them in or not yet ahaha. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what ya think!


	13. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy would call it a vacation. Cayde, on the other hand, would call it punishment.

Once Cassidy's sleek silver ship was out of Earth's orbit and autopilot had been programmed, she finally emerged from the cockpit to find Cayde sitting on the table, accompanied by this Ghost which hovered over his shoulder, skimming through a holopad containing updated field scout notes. As soon as he heard the footsteps, Cayde turned his attention to the sound, quickly abandoning the holopad in favor of diverting his attention to the hunter now standing before him. There was a look on her face that Cayde couldn't quite make out. He tipped his head to the side just a bit as he settled on it being a mixture of being both perplexed and deep in thought. 

"What's the matter?" Cayde finally asked after a few moments.  
"What?" 

Cassidy quickly tore herself away from her thoughts, quietly exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she was holding as unfolded her arms, letting them drop to her sides. After a few blinks, she finally registered what Cayde had said. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking, trying to gather an idea as to why the Fallen are on Io."  
"Couldn't tell ya. Once we hit planet side, I'll have my scout send me a report."

With a nod, Cassidy took a seat against the wall, allowing her eyes to close. Napping to pass the time was something she had always done. Being in the small confines of her ship for long hours wasn't something Cassidy could tolerate. 

"Wake me up once we're closer," she spoke, opening one eye to peer at the exo.  
"You're still tired? I must've really wore you out last night," he replied, drawing his words out purposefully.  
"Oh, please. You _wish_."  
"Guess I'll just have to try harder next time."  
"You promise?"  
"You just can't get enough of me, can ya?"  
"Don't you have things to read? I'm taking a nap, I can't deal with small enclosed spaces for too long."  
"Ahh, gotcha. I'll let you know when we're close."

It didn't take the small hunter long to fall asleep once she huddled up against a large cargo crate. The few hours in the small ship went by much smoother as she drifted in and out of a state of dreaming, or at least as close to dreaming that she could get. Cassidy's dreams frequently morphed into vivid nightmares where she was unable to wake herself to break free. Though, she quickly realized that sleeping with Cayde brought many benefits; cuddles, warmth, and security. It had been some time since she has found herself jolting upright, grasping at anything, breathing rapidly as she tried to desperately rid herself of the nightmare aftermath. 

The view of the yellow moon began to take up the entire view of the windows as Cayde poked his head into cockpit, checking up on the navigation systems while the ship's actual pilot was fast asleep. As soon as the scout report came in, he decided he should finally wake Cassidy from her nap, giving her a chance to go over the situation on the ground. Though, as soon as he exited the cockpit, that idea was quickly scrapped once he saw Cassidy hunched over the table, reading something on the holopad. 

"Didn't realize you were up."  
"You looked like you were being productive, figured I'd let you finish up."

Cayde sauntered over beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder as he peered down at the holopad. It was the current mission status report from one of Cayde's scouts who had been stationed on Io to observe the Fallen movement. 

"Anything out of the ordinary we need to plan for?" Cayde asked.  
"The Fallen are increasing their numbers but for some reason, they're not being as aggressive as they usually are," Cassidy replied, skimming through the report one more time. "According to this, there's been far more low-level Fallen appearing than anything else."  
"Huh, that's really odd."  
"What are they planning?"  
"Well, whatever it is, we'll put a stop to it."

Cassidy gave him a solid nod as she peered out the windshield. They were close to Io, it wouldn't be much longer now until she'd have her feet back on solid ground. After donning her gear, she dipped back into the cockpit to make sure that everything was in check.

After ensuring that they were ready, the Ghosts transmatted their respective hunters near a makeshift scout outpost. It wasn't anything impressive but it provided the Vanguard with crucial information about the moon where the Traveler once resided. 

"It always smells like sulfur and bitter cold," Cassidy complained as she glanced around, eyeing the tall yellow mesas.  
"For once, I'm glad I don't have a nose," Cayde chimed in. 

The laugh that the smaller hunter let out was far more of an obnoxious cackle. Needless to say, Cayde was quite amused, mostly at the timing of his own joke but he'd never tell Cassidy that.

Once inside the small tent that was the outpost's main center of functions, they were greeted by a yellow cloaked exo.

"Well, well, well. Looks like they finally let you off the chain," the exo spoke as he looked up from a desk to turn his attention to Cayde.  
"Nice to see you, too, buddy."  
"I'm kidding. It's good to see you, Cayde. It's been a while," the exo said wholeheartedly.  
"We'll catch up later over a game of cards."  
"Definitely. I look forward to taking your glimmer."  
"Don't count on it. Anyway, Shiro, this here is Cassidy, one of the best damn hunters you'll ever meet," Cayde spoke, holding an arm toward the other hunter. "Cass, this is Shiro."

Unbeknownst to the vanguard, the two hunters had known each other for quite some time and had even worked together on a few occasions. Cassidy and Shiro gave each other a look as they both turned to Cayde. It was just a matter of who was going to tell him first now. 

"I've already had the pleasure of working with Cassidy before," Shiro spoke, nodding toward the woman.  
"It's good to see you again, Shiro," Cassidy responded with a smile.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Cayde asked, sounding particularly dumbfounded.  
"You really _don't_ read the reports, do you?" Cassidy chimed, patting her lover on the shoulder rather sarcastically.  
"Hey, hey, I'm a busy man!"

Each one of the hunters let out a laugh as Cayde earned himself a pat on the back 

"Well, now that you two have arrived, I've got another brewing issue to monitor on Venus. I'll catch you two another time?"  
"We've got this, Shiro. I'll make sure to keep our feisty vanguard in check, too."  
"Heh, good luck, Cassidy, but by the looks of it, you seem to know exactly how to keep him out of trouble."  
"Something like that," was her sly remark as her green eyes wandered over to her favorite exo. 

Without another word, Shiro summoned his Ghost and was swiftly transmatted away to his ship in waiting.

"Now then, Mr. Vanguard, we've got work to do."

A lengthy sigh and a heavily sarcastic eye-roll was all Cassidy needed to know that this was going to be quite a fun mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIIIIIVE. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the long long wait. Holidays... aren't really good for me. The depression really hit me this year and I still feel like I'm stuck in it. 
> 
> On a better note; here's a new chapter of shenanigans! Featuring a cameo of my favorite (and dearly missed) scout! Bring him back, Bungie!! B(


	14. Idle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update is short.

The days passed slowly on Io as the hunters attempted to track the Fallen source, but things were not going too well. They were beginning to assume the Fallen had amassed most of their kind and fled the planet. With not much else to do, both Cayde and Cassidy were simply biding their time before they'd be forced to return to the tower and relay the news of their failed mission back to Commander Zavala. 

"Man, what kind of vacation is this? I can't even get myself in any trouble," Cayde drawled as he lazily rolled his shoulders.   
"There's plenty of ways to get yourself in trouble, Cayde. You're obviously just not trying hard enough."  
"You know what? You're right. Why wait for trouble to find me when I could go and find it?"   
"Cayde." 

Just the way Cassidy called his name caused him to let out a sigh. Just because she's right doesn't mean he has to like it. Arms folded across his chest as he grumbled quietly, taking in the " _scenery_ " once again for about the 8th time this hour. 

"How much longer do you think we can wait this out? We're gonna have to go back eventually."  
"Yeah, big blue isn't gonna be too happy with the way things turned out."  
"I honestly don't know what he was expecting. A miracle? The Fallen to magically cease to exist?"  
"I mean... You say it like its a bad thing."   
"A whole race to simply vanish? Yeah, it's kind of a bad thing."  
"It's just the Fallen."  
"They're more like us than you think."

The exo lolled his head to the side as he rolled his eyes, taking Cassidy's words as nothing but sarcasm regardless of just how right she really was. Cayde raised his arm and rested it upon the shorter hunter's shoulder as he slightly leaned toward her. 

Out of the corner of Cassidy's eye, she caught sight of movement near the entrance to a cave tunnel system. It was a vandal that had merely poked its head out, did a quick once around the entrance and vanished back inside. 

"Cayde, did you see that?"  
"10 o'clock, tunnels."  
"Yeah, I wonder what that was about. Do we have maps of this these tunnels at all?"  
"Just the very edges. There's something in the minerals of the mountains that keeps blocking out any sort of scan. Who knows how deep those tunnels could go."  
"We're about to find out."  
"Cass, no."  
" _Cass, yes._ "

With one swift movement, Cassidy rose from her perch atop a hidden peak. After dusting herself off, she opened her palm to summon her Ghost. The shiny Ghost appeared in a swirl of light as it hovered around her hand. 

"Enjoying Io?" the Ghost spoke as it floated above it's guardian's shoulder.   
"Yes, of course, having the time of my life," was Cassidy's sarcastic response. "Could you do me a favor, little one? Get me a scan of the immediate area."  
"You got it."

The Ghost twisted its plates as it shot up into the air, high above the hunters, high enough to provide a visual scan for any sort of life forms. Cassidy raised a hand to block the sun's glare as she peered up at it as it twisted and turned back and forth. Once the Ghost had floated back down, it hovered curiously above an idle holo pad. 

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I'm transferring the scan to the holopad."  
"That's good enough. Would you be able to transmat us out of the caves should something happen?"  
"Maybe not to your ship, but I can definitely get you out of harms way if you need me."  
"Good to know. I think Cayde's afraid of things that have more than 4 limbs."

Both the guardian and her Ghost shared a snicker as the exo waved his hand. Cassidy was quick enough to grab that hand, taking it in her own as she nuzzled up against his chest. Any other time it would have been a lovingly reciprocated gesture, but the smirk upon her face completely gave her intentions away. Regardless of her intentions, Cayde wrapped an arm around her shoulder to draw her in closer, pressing his mouth to her temple softly. 

The smirk Cassidy once wore quickly softened to a smile as she actually nuzzled closer to Cayde's chest, resting her hand lightly on his jaw mandible. The warm orange light flickered as a quiet hum sounded from the back of his throat causing Cassidy's smile to widen more. 

"C'mon before I get too distracted by your gorgeousness."  
"You're such a flatterer, Cayde."  
"Only for you." 

The woman let out a quiet chuckle as she nudged Cayde's arm before turning to slide down the small hill. Once at the bottom, she set her sights toward the entrance of the tunnel system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I needed some filler stuff before I get to the good stuff. I've had most of this next chapter written for a good 2 months or so. I've just been itching to put it into something! The next chapter is by far one of my favorite things I've written. I just need to add a bit here and there and it'll be up!


	15. Dark And Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue Cayde being a badass.

The caves were dimly lit, casting an eerie pale blue glow upon the ancient walls as the hunters silently traversed deeper into the unknown. Unlike the Fallen, Cassidy's eyes were not meant for pitch darkness. Cayde's, however, could easily adjust to the darkness. Thus, he took the lead as the pair of Ghosts hovered a over their respective guardian's shoulder, providing what light they could. 

The scent of damp earth filled the air the further down they went, it was a welcome change for Cassidy. As the duo turned a sharp corner, the cramped tunnel walkway opened up into a large cavernous chamber. Astounded at what they saw, each of the hunters looked over toward the other before glancing around the new area. The entire area was far more visible than the tunnels as there were light sticks propped up around the room. 

"I got a bad feeling about this," Cassidy whispered as she gripped the edge of Cayde's cloak.  
"That makes two of us."

Staying close to the other, they carefully followed the wall, hoping that this wasn't about to turn into an ambush. Though, no sooner than they took several steps, a loud crash echoed across the room as many more lights instantly illuminated the entire area. 

A towering captain stood across the large room, arms grasping at sheathed swords, ready to lunge at any given moment. Though, before the hunters could strike, the captain let out a low guttural cry, summoning a group of reinforcements. Now standing back to back, Cayde and Cassidy both glanced around, taking count of enemies. A group of vandals quickly flooded into the room to surround and protect their leader, each one with their four eyes set on murder. There was a shift in Cassidy's stance as she gently leaned against Cayde's back. It wasn't fear that struck her, but an idea. 

"How good a shot do you think you are?" Cayde whispered as he tipped his head back against Cassidy's.   
"Better than you," was all Cassidy murmured before pulling her hand cannon from its holster.   
"Challenge accepted." 

Those were the last words either of the hunters heard before the room echoed with the sound of gunfire. Between the two hunters, their agile hands and precision aim made quick work of the vandals before they could lunge or even take aim. A quiet chuckle came from Cayde's throat as he gave his gun a quick twirl in his hand. 

"Now then, the head honcho and I got some business to discuss," he said with such a smooth and confident voice as he turned his shoulder, gazing down at his lover.   
"Cayde... What are you doing?"  
"Here, hold this," Cayde spoke, grabbing Cassidy's hand and gently placing his Ace of Spades in her palm, giving her a wink before returning his attention to the remaining captain. "I trust you'll take care of her for a moment."

No sooner than he spoke, the air around him began to crackle and stir as it heated up. Cassidy was all too familiar with the wild energy of the Golden Gun, but to see someone else summon it, especially Cayde, it brought goosebumps to her skin as she couldn't help but shiver. Cayde's light began to appear as it danced over his armor, coursing throughout his body, and finally manifesting itself into the form of a burning pistol in his raised hand. Although, before Cayde even focused on the enemy, he turned his shoulder just enough to flash one of his confident smirks toward Cassidy knowing damn well that she loved it. 

Across the room stood a Captain before a throne and two vandals on either side, now raising their rifles to take aim at the exo. Another loud war cry came from the Captain but it would go unheard as one high-powered round quickly put the trio of Fallen down. Three shots and the fiery light slowly faded from Cayde's body as he turned back to face the other hunter. 

"So, how'd I do?" Cayde's voice was smooth as ever as he rested a hand upon Cassidy's hip. 

Before she even had a chance to blink, another tingle went down Cassidy's spine as she watched the exo slowly turn to face her, still wearing that look upon his face. But before any sort of praise could be given, Cassidy caught a glance of movement and quickly took aim with the gun left in her care. One lone vandal had somehow managed to stay hidden long enough to survive the firefight but with one well aimed shot, Cassidy had quickly solved that problem. 

"You missed one," was the only reply Cassidy gave as she held up Cayde's Ace of Spades in her hand.   
"That's no fair, I only had 3 shots," Cayde whined as he slouched his shoulders playfully.   
"Good thing you left me with this then," a smirk played across her face as she looked at the gun.   
"Heh, don't get any ideas. Although, I gotta say Cass, you sure do know how to handle a hand cannon." 

Cayde let out a quiet chuckle as he watched the redness slowly creep up onto his lover's face, giving her hip a little squeeze for amusement. Once offered his gun, he took slowly pulled it from Cassidy's hand, letting his touch linger for a moment before pocketing his weapon in its holster. Cayde's eyes were locked onto the woman in front of him, watching all her little movements and reactions. Now watching as a hand found its place on his chest, fingertips grazing over the light fabric of his scarf, and the way Cassidy gave him just that little bit of Light in her touch. Even with the minuscule amount, her Light is was drove him wild, causing his stance to falter in just the slightest. 

This hunter certainly knew what she was doing as she gave the exo just a spark of her Light, hoping to draw out a reaction. Once she felt the hand upon her hip tighten, Cassidy knew she had accomplished what she wanted. Even in the dimly lit room, the smirk upon her face could still be seen as she eased up a bit closer to Cayde's chest. 

"I'm sure I can handle a few other things, too," she whispered as her arm came to rest stop his shoulder. 

There was another little stammer as Cayde struggled to keep himself together, struggling even more to keep his hands to himself. His self-control was fading fast as he found himself pushing the smaller hunter up against the wall of the cave behind her. One hand firmly planted itself on her waist, the other was reaching up to cup her chin. 

Without a moment to process, Cassidy willingly tipped her head back as she found those bright blue eyes staring back at her. The tight grip that Cayde had on her hip only fueled her desire to draw this scenario out even more as she amped up the Light when she ran her fingertips lightly up his arm, finally resting her palm on his chest. 

"As much as I'm loving the attention," Cassidy began as she moved her hand upward to meet a metal jaw line, "Can't you find somewhere a little nicer than this dark and gross cave?"  
"Heh, yeah, I guess you're right. The setting isn't that great but oh, I love this lighting."  
"Cayde."  
"Okay, okay, I'll keep my hands to myself!"  
"You can wait 'till we get back home."

A snicker was the last response Cayde was willing to give as he took a step back from the smaller hunter, shooting her a wink in the process. What he wouldn't give to feel that light of her's for just another second longer. Never in all his years or lives did he ever imagine himself falling completely head over heels in love with anyone like this. This one lone hunter meant more to him than anything in the entire galaxy. 

"So, where to now?" Cayde asked as he nudged a dead vandal with his foot, actually making sure it was dead.   
"Well, I would say keep going but who knows how many more fallen are down there. Especially with the numbers that we've seen go in but not come out."  
"We could always call for backup."  
"True, but who knows how long it could take. I don't wanna walk up on some archon priest. We're just two hunters, Cayde. As much as I'd like to say yeah, we can take this on, I don't really know if it's possible."

The exo gave a solemn nod, allowing his cowl to hide his face as he lowered his head, now gazing at the ground. Regardless of the facts presented, Cayde wasn't quite ready to return to the confines of the tower, the itch for adventure and freedom hadn't been quelled yet. 

"Come on, let's get off this awful planet. If i remember correctly, I believe I owe you something," the redhead spoke with a hint of playfulness in her voice.   
"You're going to be the death of me, Cass," Cayde replied with a low chuckle.   
"Ghost, get us out of here."

The two Ghosts swirled around the pair of hunters for barely a second before they had been safely and quickly transmatted away, back up to the silver ship waiting in orbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I've had a couple bits of this chapter just chillin' in my notes for well over 2 months now. I was just waiting for a good chance to put them into something. Ta-da! Have a chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to toss any ideas or whatever to my tumblr; ill-give-you-war


End file.
